Pocahontas III Dawna Miłość Nigdy Nie Rdzewieje
by Kamahontas
Summary: It's sotory wrote in my own language, so if anybody, who knows polish, please write to me what do you think about that story.To opowiadanie jest napisane w języku polskim, bardzo bym prosiła o opinije na temat tej historii.


_**ROZDZIAŁ I**_

_Jamestown,_

_22 Grudnia 1617 roku_

**P**ocahontas z pagórka wznoszącego się nad kolonią zobaczyła wielkie poruszenie. Przypłynął nowy statek, ale był zupełnie inny, od tych, które widziała wcześniej - o wiele masywniejszy. Choć, gdy uważniej się mu przyjrzała, okazało się, że to _Susan Constant_ - pierwszy okręt jaki widziała. Pobiegła w tamtym kierunku. Przecisnęła się przez tłum, chciała się dowiedzieć skąd przypłynął. W pewnej chwili na ląd zszedł szlachcic, ubrany w brązowy kapelusz, płaszcz i pelerynę tego samego koloru, a także długie pludry i białe rajtuzy. Jego mahoniowe buty z cholewami dopełniały uroku. Zaskoczyło ją, że ów przybysz nie wydawał się zagubiony w tym miejscu. Czyżby tu już kiedyś był? Pytała samą siebie. Postanowiła ruszyć za nim. Spostrzegła także, iż nieznajomy ma upięte w koński ogon blond włosy. Gdyby to było możliwe byłaby skłonna uwierzyć, że to John Smith, gdyż poruszał się bardzo podobnie. Mężczyzna opuścił osadę. Szedł w kierunku lasu, Pocahontas śledziła go przez cały czas. W końcu zatrzymał się przy wodospadzie. To była prawdziwa niespodzianka! Przecież on nie mógł tak dokładnie wiedzieć co jest w tym miejscu! Chyba, że jednak... Nie to kompletnie nie możliwe! Czy ja do reszty zwariowałam? Dziewczyna zbeształa się w myślach. Nieznajomy długo rozglądał się dokoła. Następnie zniknął za ścianą wody, Pocahontas pomyślała, że poszedł dalej w las, więc poszła w tym samym kierunku, ale drugą stroną rzeki. Stanęła na dużym kamieniu i przyjrzała się dokładnie ścianie wody. Majaczyła za nią postać mężczyzny, chciała uciec, ale on był szybszy i wyszedł zza kaskady.

- Czy każde nasze spotkanie w Wirginii musi zaczynać się przy tym wodospadzie? - Roześmiał się wesoło.

- John?

- Tak. To ja. Choć może odrobinę odmieniony. - Wskazał swoje długie włosy i dość wyrazisty zarost.

Pocahontas nadal nie ruszała się z miejsca.

- Co, nadal nie wierzysz, że to ja?

- Coś w tym guście. Po prostu nie wiem jak to możliwe. Przecież miałeś opłynąć cały świat. - Pocahontas wciąż była w szoku.

- Taki był pierwotny plan, ale nadarzyła się dużo lepsza propozycja - opłynięcie obu Ameryk1. Więc przyjąłem ją, zwłaszcza, że mogłem zobaczyć się z tobą.

- Kiedy wypłynąłeś?

- Jakieś dwa dni po was.

- Po na... Wiesz, że mieszkam tu z Johnem Rolfe'm? - Zapytała zakłopotana.

Mhm. Przypuszczam, że się pobraliście ...

Nie, jesteśmy zaręczeni. Pobieramy się na wiosnę. – Ton jakim to powiedziała zaniepokoił Smitha.

Wybacz, że się wtrącam, ale nie wyglądasz na zbyt szczęśliwą. Wiem, że to nie moja sprawa, ale czy wszystko w porządku?

Tak. Przepraszam, po prostu jestem jeszcze w szoku. Nie spodziewałam się, że jeszcze cię kiedyś zobaczę.

Chciał jej odpowiedzieć, lecz nie zdążył.

- POCAHONTAS! - Usłyszeli wołanie i odwrócili się prawie równocześnie. To był Rolfe.

- O wilku mowa. - Uśmiechnął się Smith.

- Czemu znowu się gdzieś włóczysz? Miałaś być cały czas w Jamestown!

- Ależ John, znasz mnie, nie umiem usiedzieć długo na jednym miejscu.

Rolfe Popatrzył na jej towarzysza i jego mina, już i tak zła, teraz okazywała wściekłość.

- Smith, co ty tu robisz?

- Mam zamiar się tu osiedlić. A co, coś ci nie pasuje? - Kapitan również się zdenerwował.

- Chyba nie mówisz poważnie.

- Jak najpoważniej. - Popatrzył teraz na Pocahontas. - Zatrzymałem się na razie u Wielebnego Alexandra Wihitaker'a 2. Jeśli będziesz miała ochotę porozmawiać, to tam mnie znajdziesz.

Odszedł. Dziewczyna chciała iść za nim, ale John ją zatrzymał przytrzymując za rękę.

- Pozwól mu odejść. Tym lepiej dla ciebie. On ma tylko jedno w głowie - te jego mapy.

- A nie pomyślałeś czasem, że chciałabym porozmawiać z przyjacielem?

- Dziewczyno, czy ty masz bielmo na oczach, nie widzisz, że on chce cię z powrotem usidlić?

Jak rozumiem TY dajesz mi swobodę? Pomyślała z goryczą. Wyrwała mu się i poszła do Comoco 3.

Następnego dnia Pocahontas, jak to miała w zwyczaju, poszła na spacer do lasu. Spędziła tam ładnych kilka godzin. Odkąd Rolfe został jednym z gubernatorów kolonii, prawie go nie widywała, a gdy była w Jamestown traktował ją jak obcą osobę, z dystansem. Dlaczego tak musi być? Czy ona jest naprawdę tak odmienna? Na te pytania nie potrafiła sobie odpowiedzieć. Snuła się tak smętnie, ze spuszczoną głową. Nagle z kimś się zderzyła.

- Hej, co to za obyczaje? To tak traktujecie starych przyjaciół? - Usłyszała rozbawiony, dobrze znany i tak lubiany głos. Gdy wylądowali na śniegu z torby, którą miała na ramieniu wypadł kompas.

- Przepraszam, nie zauważyłam cię. Jeszcze raz bardzo przepraszam. - Chciała podnieść przedmiot, ale John był szybszy i podał go jej.

- Masz jeszcze ten kompas? - Uśmiechnął się.

Pocahontas wyraźnie speszona schowała przyrząd z powrotem do torby i odsunęła się na pewną odległość od Smitha.

- Co jest? Powiedziałem coś złego? - Zapytał łagodnie.

- Nie. To ja nie wiem co mam robić. Od wczoraj jestem kompletnie rozkojarzona.

Podszedł do niej.

- Słuchaj wybieram się na "ścieżkę wspomnień" idziesz ze mną?

- Zależy gdzie. Muszę być blisko wioski, gdyby John mnie potrzebował.

- Jeśli o niego chodzi, to jest zawalony papierkową robotą. Masz problem z głowy przynajmniej do zmierzchu.

- Ale zawsze robi przerwę i ...

- Dobrze, wrócimy na czas.

W końcu dała się namówić. Zaczęli wędrówkę od miejsca ich pierwszego spotkania. Następnie ruszyli w las, aż doszli na zaczarowaną polanę.

- Zaczekasz tu moment? Zrobimy niespodziankę Babci Wierzbie.

- Jasne. Zawsze miło ją widzieć.

Dziewczyna podeszła bliżej do sędziwego drzewa.

- Babciu Wierzbo! - Zawołała.

Kora ułożyła się w twarz wiekowej kobiety.

- Pocahontas, jak miło cię widzieć, moje dziecko.

- Jest tu ktoś, kto chciałby się z tobą zobaczyć. - Uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna. Teraz dołączył do nich Smith. Rzeczywiście było to ogromne zaskoczenie. Spędzili tam na rozmowach około godziny.

Pocahontas musiała wracać do Comoco, gdyż było blisko południa.

- Może cię odprowadzić? - Zaproponował kapitan.

- Chętnie. A. pozwolisz, że zatrzymam cię na chwilę w wiosce?

- Nawet nie musisz pytać, to dla mnie czysta przyjemność. Nawet nie zapytałem, jak miewa się twój ojciec?

- Bardzo dobrze. I jeszcze nie wie, że tu jesteś.

- Jest teraz w Werowocomoco?

- Tak i na pewno się ucieszy z twego powrotu.

Cała droga zeszła im na rozmowach, o tym co się z nimi działo przez ostatnie półtora roku. Powhatan właśnie wyszedł z _Długiego Domu _4, gdy dotarli do wioski. Wódz był wyraźnie zaskoczony.

- John Smith! Nie wierzę własnym oczom! - Surową twarz Indianina rozjaśnił serdeczny uśmiech.

- Wingapo 5, Powhatanie. Miło cię znowu widzieć. - Starał się dobierać odpowiednie słowa, ponieważ dawno już nie mówił w języku Algonkinów.

- To ja was zostawiam samych sobie. - Powiedziała Pocahontas i pobiegła do swojego wigwamu. W środku siedział zniecierpliwiony Rolfe.

- Znowu to samo! Zarzucasz mi, że ciągle jestem poza domem, a popatrz tylko na siebie. Ty możesz szwędać się gdzie i z kim chcesz?

- Ale przynajmniej staram się wrócić o umówionej porze. W przeciwieństwie do CIEBIE!

- No tak, jasne to ja zawsze jestem winien! Posłuchaj uważnie Rebeko Rolfe, jeszcze jedna taka wpadka, a źle się to skończy!

- Usiłujesz mi grozić? Wcale się nie boję. Znam cię, aż nazbyt dobrze, nic mi nie zrobisz. - Żachnęła się Pocahontas.

- Jesteś tego absolutnie pewna? - John był zmieszany. Pierwszy raz stawiała mu opór. - Aha, więc to tak! Smith cię zbuntował!

- O nie tego już za wiele! Przesadziłeś Johnie Rolfe! - Szybko spakowała swoje rzeczy do małego plecaka, wybiegła na zewnątrz i popędziła w stronę Jamestown. Co się z nim stało? A może to faktycznie jej wina? Dziewczyna poczuła

łzy w oczach. Nie udała się do osady, odbiła w las i zatrzymała się dopiero na zaczarowanej polanie. Tam przysiadła na swoim stałym miejscu. Miko wyskoczył ze swojej dziupli i położył łebek na jej kolanie.

- Och, Miko, tak bardzo się myliłam. Myślałam, że John jest zupełnie inny, łagodny, dobry, a tak na prawdę potrafi robić tylko awantury i mieć ciągle o coś pretensje. - Przytuliła szopa.

Było już bardzo późno, a Pocahontas wciąż nie wracała do wioski. Pohwatan poważnie się zaniepokoił. Kapitan wraz z Parahuntem, bratem dziewczyny poszli jej szukać. Po kilku godzinach znaleźli ją na polanie.

- Parachuncie, idź, proszę do Comoco i przekaż wodzowi, że Pocahontas się znalazła. Możliwe, iż pójdziemy razem do Jamestown. Więc niech nie czeka. Jutro ją przyprowadzę.

- Jak chcesz. Rano do was przyjdę.

- La-tee-nah6. Do zobaczenia. - Odparł Smith.

Gdy wojownik odszedł John podszedł do Pocahontas.

- Jakiś problem? - Zapytał. - Masz dość nietęgą minę.

- Nie. Tak. - Dziewczyna wzięła tobołek i zaczęła po porostu biec przed siebie. Kapitan dogonił ją dopiero wtedy gdy zamierzała przejść po zamarzniętej rzece na drugą stronę.

- Hej, hej, hej, dokąd to? Zaczekaj chciałem tylko porozmawiać. - Zdążył ją złapać zanim stanęła na lodzie.

- John, proszę daj mi odejść. Chcę być jak najdalej od Comoco.

- Samej cię nie puszczę. A poza tym biegniesz właśnie w stronę domu. Może pójdziesz ze mną do Jamestown? To przecież dość daleko.

- Ale rano znowu wpadnę na ...

- Aaaaa, to o niego chodzi. Nie martw się. U pastora nie ma prawa cię tknąć.

- Słyszałeś? - Odparła smutno.

- Co? Jego wrzaski? Trudno było nie słyszeć. Ale teraz nie myśl o tym. Teraz powinnaś się porządnie wyspać. No chodź.

- Dobrze, ale co z ...

- Naszymi futrzastymi przyjaciółmi? Zabieramy ich ze sobą. - Schylił się i wyjął z kieszeni płaszcza marynarski suchar i podał go szopowi. - Proszę Miko, zachowałem to specjalnie dla ciebie.

Gdy dotarli do domu Whitaker'ów było dobrze po jedenastej. Smith zapukał delikatnie do drzwi.

- Kapitanie, zacząłem się o pana martwić, sir.

- Nie ma potrzeby. Przepraszam, że bez uprzedzenia, ale wynikła nagła sytuacja. Czy ma pan wolną jeszcze jedna izbę? Tylko na tę noc.

- Oczywiście, jak rozumiem dla ciebie Pocahontas.

- Tak. Mam mały problem, i nie mogę nocować w Werowocomoco.

- Rozumiem. Nie bój się, żadnych pytań. Bądź spokojna.

- Pocahontas, czy mógłbym jeszcze chwilę z tobą porozmawiać? - Zapytał John, kiedy dziewczyna wchodziła już do swojej izby.

- Jasne.

Pastor życzył im dobrej nocy, po czym udał się do siebie.

Przepraszam, może nie powinienem pytać, ale czy John zawsze tak cię traktuje?

Wszystkiego zabrania i tylko wrzeszczy? Tak od pewnego czasu. Jest strasznie humorzasty.

- Mało powiedziane. - Mruknął Smith, a głośniej dodał: - Może spróbuję z nim porozmawiać?

- Nawet nie próbuj. To się może źle skończyć. I to nie tylko dla ciebie.

Rozmowa trwała chyba ze czterdzieści minut, aż w końcu oboje mieli dość tego tematu Smith wyszedł z izby.

Jak to możliwe? Czemu ją tak traktuje? Nie widzi, że ją to rani? Te myśli towarzyszyły kapitanowi przez całą noc.

Rano zaczęły mu się kłębić jeszcze inne: Dlaczego tak się nią przejmuję, czyżbym nadal ... Nie, choć z drugiej strony... Chyba jednak tak, ale jak jej o tym powiedzieć i kiedy? W końcu wstał z łóżka i oblał twarz zimną wodą. Może to mnie otrzeźwi.

Wyjrzał na korytarz. Cisza. Dostrzegł światło w kancelarii wielebnego.

- Dzień dobry. - Zagadnął, stając na progu.

- Witam. Już pan wstał? Jak minęła noc?

- Szczerze mówiąc prawie nie zmrużyłem oka. Cały czas myślę o tym, co się stało.

- Nie wiem o co poszło, ale to już nie pierwszy raz.

- Słucham? - Smith opadł z wrażenia na krzesło po drugiej stronie biurka.

Pastor Whitaker opowiedział Johnowi o Rolfe'ie i Pocahontas. Odkąd ich zna, gubernator zawsze pomiatał dziewczyną.

- Co chwilę zrób to, zrób tamto. Podaj, przynieś. I te jego wieczne pretensje... - Mówił zasmucony.

- Znam Johna od wczesnych lat szkolnych, ale żeby to tego stopnia... Zawsze lubił rządzić innymi. - Kapitan także nie był zbyt wesoły.

Było przed dziesiątą kiedy Smith wyszedł do Jamestown. Chciał starać się o zgodę na zamieszkanie w kolonii. Jeszcze dobrze nie przekroczył progu siedziby gubernatorów, a już słyszał ostre słowa Rolfe'a.

- Słyszeliście zapewne o moim ślubie z Pocahontas, ale chcę żebyście wiedzieli, że nie robię tego dla siebie, lecz dla was, ludzi z Jamestown. Żenię się dla pomyślności i pokoju w kolonii! Moja unia z córką wodza powstrzyma walki i jakiekolwiek wojny w przyszłości! Biorę ślub dla was! Dzięki temu nie będzie więcej walk! - Przekonywał gubernatorów, mocno napierając na biurko.

Gdy Rolfe zakończył swą przemowę, kapitan zobaczył wybiegającą z budynku Pocahontas. Biegł najszybciej jak się da, aby ją dogonić. Nareszcie zatrzymała się przy wodospadzie. Smith przez chwilę stał na uboczu ,tak żeby go nie zauważyła. W końcu podszedł do niej.

- John? - Pocahontas powoli odwróciła się w jego stronę.

- Tak. Minęliśmy się w drzwiach kancelarii gubernatora. Nie trudno się domyślić, że wszystko słyszałaś.

- Ale, jak on tak mógł. Okłamywał mnie przez tyle czasu. Czemu się nie zorientowałam?

- John jest dobry w ukrywaniu swoich prawdziwych intencji. Wiem, że przyjaciel to nie to samo, co narzeczony, ale pamiętaj, że zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć. Może się przejdziemy? To chyba najlepszy sposób na kłopoty.

- Dziękuję, John. - Odparła ocierając łzy.

- No, nie tłamś tego w sobie. Możesz się wypłakać.

- Nie, nie mogę. Wiesz, że Algonkini nigdy nie płaczą.

John cicho się roześmiał. Czy ona nigdy się nie zmieni? Zawsze tak samo uparta. Przy nim zawsze będzie się kryła z uczuciami.

- Daj spokój, nikogo tu nie ma oprócz nas.

Pocahontas nieco ochłonęła i zdobyła się na lekki uśmiech.

- Nadal chcesz się przejść?

- Zawsze i wszędzie. Czy te kamienie przy kaskadzie to twoje miejsce na opłakiwanie kłopotów?

- Tak, tylko tutaj naprawdę mogę być sam, na sam ze swoimi myślami.

Przemierzali las nie przestając rozmawiać. Kiedy zaczęło się zmierzchać kapitan zaproponował dziewczynie, żeby przyszła na wieczerzę do Whitaker'ów.

- Pastor prosił mnie, żebym cię zaprosił. Masz na to ochotę?

- Podziękuj im ode mnie, ale wolałabym zostać dziś sama.

- W taki wieczór?

- Wiem, dzisiaj jest Wigilia, ale po tym jaki zrobił mi "prezent" mój niedoszły mąż, nie jestem w nastroju do wesołych rozmów.

- No tak, rozumiem. Ale samej nie pozwolę ci spędzić tego wieczora. Jeśli pozwolisz, to zostanę z tobą w Comoco.

- Będzie mi bardzo miło, John. To bardzo dobry pomysł.

- Idź już do domu, a ja tylko wezmę coś z Jamestown i dołączę do ciebie.

Pocahontas patrzyła jak odchodzi. W drodze do wioski zastanawiała się nad tym, co właściwie zaważyło o tym, że wybrała Johna Rolfe'a, a nie jego, Smitha. Czy naprawdę chodziło tylko o różne, w jej mniemaniu, drogi życia? Nie mogła sobie poradzić z tymi myślami. Co tak naprawdę czuła do Rolfe'a? Sama nie wiedziała.

Wreszcie dotarła do Werowocomoco, przywitała się z ojcem i poszła do swojego wigwamu. Na macie znalazła list. Otworzyła go. W kopercie była pergaminowa kartka, a na niej napisany krótki list:

_24 Grudnia 1617 roku, Comoco, Wirginia._

_Pocahontas,_

_Przepraszam, ze dowiedziałaś się o tym w taki sposób. Miałem Ci to powiedzieć zaraz po Świętach. Wyjeżdżam 27 grudnia. Prawdopodobnie już nigdy mnie nie spotkasz, ale cieszę się z naszej znajomości. _

_John Rolfe. _

Kilka minut później wszedł do środka Smith. Zobaczył jej posępną minę.

- Co się stało? Dobrze się czujesz? Nie wyglądasz najlepiej.

- Jak mogę czuć się dobrze, po czymś takim? - Podała mu list i rozpłakała się.

Niech to szlag. Jeszcze mu mało? Czy on myśli, że Pocahontas ma serce z kamienia? Odłożył kartkę na bok.

- Wiem, jak cię zranił. - Przysiadł obok niej na macie. - Jak mogę ci ulżyć? - Wziął ją za rękę. - Spokojnie. Wszystko się ułoży, zobaczysz.

- Ale, jak to, przecież John już nigdy się tu nie pojawi.

- Za to ty zdążysz jeszcze iść do niego. - Odparł z małym uśmiechem. - Rano wybierzemy się do Jamestown i spokojnie porozmawiacie.

- A co z tobą?

- Cóż niestety chyba będę musiał również wyjechać na jakiś czas. Chciałbym tu zamieszkać, ale wszystkie niezbędne rzeczy mam w Londynie.

- Nie mógłbyś załatwić tego inaczej?

- Może ... jeśli chcesz to możesz popłynąć ze mną. Ale ostrzegam, to potrwa przynajmniej rok.

- Drugi raz ci nie odmówię. Raz to zrobiłam i żałuję do dziś.

- Czy to znaczy ..., że pojedziemy razem? - Twarz Johna rozjaśnił szczęśliwy uśmiech.

- Tak, kiedy?

- Mieliśmy wypłynąć pierwszego stycznia.

A więc się udało odbędą wspólną podróż wtedy na pewno nadarzy się okazja do rozmowy, o tym co do niej czuje. Z pewnością!

_**ROZDZIAŁ II**_

_Jamestown,_

_grudzień 1617 roku._

- John, czy mógłbyś mi to wytłumaczyć? - Zapytała Pocahontas podając kartkę Rolfe'owi. Anglik mocniej oparł się w fotelu, przypalił papierosa i przeczytał list.

- Tak. Faktycznie źle to ująłem. - W dziewczynie wezbrała nadzieja. - To jest zbyt łagodne i nic tu nie ma o przyczynach mojego wyjazdu. Dobrze się stało, że poznałaś prawdę bez specjalnej rozmowy. Wiesz dobrze, iż nie było przed nami żadnej przyszłości. Pomyśl tylko, Brytyjczyk i Indianka, to przecież absurd. No, chyba, że dla dobra kolonii, być może ... A i jest jeszcze coś, a raczej ktoś. - Wyjrzał zez okno na główny plac fortu. - Pewnie się domyślasz o kogo mi chodzi, nieprawdaż?

- Nie panie Rolfe, ale wiem jedno, zasługujesz tylko na to! - Wyrwała mu pergamin, który wciąż trzymał, podarła i wrzuciła do ognia płonącego na kominku. Następnie wymierzyła Rolfe'owi policzek i skierowała się do wyjścia. Gdy była przy drzwiach, poczuła że mężczyzna ściska ja za ramię. Obróciła się, i to był błąd.

- Myślisz, że możesz mnie poprostu spoliczkować? O nie Rebeko, ja ci tego nie odpuszczę. - Szarpnął ja tak mocno, że straciła równowagę i upadła tuż za progiem kancelarii.

Traf chciał, że całe zajście zobaczył sir Thomas Dale 7, drugi gubernator Wirginii. Pomógł dziewczynie wstać i oddał pod nadzór lekarza. Sam wrócił do biura i zaaresztował Rolfe'a.

- No to o jednego zdrajcę mniej. - Roześmiał się ironicznie. - Pastor otworzył nam dzisiaj oczy. Jesteś zwykłą, podstępną gnidą, która dla własnej korzyści jest zdolna nawet do zmuszenia kogoś do miłości.

- Thomas, co ty gadasz? Wypiłeś zbyt dużo wina, czy jak? Przecież małżeństwo jest najlepszym przypieczętowaniem unii. A zwłaszcza z dziewczyną uważaną za księżniczkę.

- Dobrze, dobrze, zobaczymy czy będziesz taki wygadany w Londynie, przed sądem. A najpierw posiedzisz sobie miesiąc w areszcie fortu.

- Co ci się stało? - Zapytał Powhatan, zobaczywszy nieszczęśliwą minę córki. Pocahontas dokładnie zrelacjonowała ojcu całe wydarzenie, a także o swoim wyjeździe do Anglii.

- Matoaka, czy ty nie przesadzasz? Rozumiem, że lubisz Smitha, ale czy musisz z nim jechać?

- Obiecałam już, że pojadę. John Smith nie zna warunków Chesapeake, był tutaj tylko wiosną i latem. Ktoś musi mu pomóc, a z całego plemienia chyba tylko ja znam angielski.

- Dobrze, jedź, może faktycznie masz rację. To pomoże ci zapomnieć o złych chwilach.

Powhatan był szczęśliwy widząc uśmiech na twarzy Pocahontas. Kto wie, może nawet do siebie wrócą? Hmm, to nie jest taki głupi pomysł, poza tym Smith jest teraz członkiem plemienia. Nie protestował gdy nadawano mu nowe imię – Nataquod 8 - Przybrany. Tak, ten człowiek z pewnością coś zmieni w jej życiu i to na lepsze. Oby przeczucia wodza się sprawdziły. Wieczorem Powhatan zawezwał do siebie Smitha.

- A więc chcesz na stałe zamieszkać utaj, w Chesapeake?

- Tak, wodzu. Myślę o ziemiach w górze rzeki, zwaną przez Anglików James. Muszę tylko dostać odpowiednie dokumenty, ale po nie muszę jechać do Anglii.

- Powiedziałem to już mojej córce, a teraz tobie. Zgoda jedźcie, ale pamiętaj, Nataquod, jesteś teraz za nią odpowiedzialny.

Tym czasem kilkanaście jardów 9 dalej, Nakoma starała się przekonać przyjaciółkę, żeby została w Ameryce.

- Skoro, żaden z moich argumentów do ciebie nie trafia, to może powtórzę stary, co?

- No, słucham.

- Jeśli z nim popłyniesz, to tak jakbyś wyrzekła się swoich braci!

- W takim razie moja odpowiedź będzie równie stara. Nie, ja chcę pomóc moim braciom. Nie widzisz, że wybieram się do Anglii między innymi po to, aby przekonać króla, że Indianie są też ludźmi?

- Tylko przy okazji. Przecież ty tylko myślisz o tym jasnowłosym! Co, ledwie rano rozstałaś się z tym, jak mu tam, Rolfe'em, a teraz jedziesz z twoim byłym? Ty oszalałaś!

- Nawet jeśli tak jest to co z tego? Mam prawo żyć jak mi się żywcem podoba!

- Namontak miał rację. Znów straciłaś głowę dla jakiegoś przybysza.

- Posłuchaj wreszcie! John Smith nie jest jakimś obcym, znasz go, a teraz należy do plemienia Powhatanów.

- Dopiero dziewięć słońc od waszego, raczej nie przypadkowego spotkania i już. Wszystko przewrócone do góry nogami.

Może Nakoma ma rację? Chociaż z drugiej strony ona nie ma pojęcia o prawdziwej miłości. To Powhatan wybrał ją na żonę dla jednego z wojowników. Dziwne mam przeczucie, że ta podróż jest moją drogą... Te i wiele innych myśli kotłowało się w głowie Pocahontas. Leżała tak przez całą noc. Nie chciało się jej spać, chociaż była wykończona. Dobrze, że na jej posłaniu było tyle miękkich skórek, a na palenisku płonęło ognisko, bo byłoby z nią źle. Ciekawe jak osadnicy sobie z tym radzą, oni maja takie cienkie kołdry... A gdzie teraz jest John Smith? Nie widziała go od samego rana.

Nagle ktoś owinięty w grube futro, z kapturem nasuniętym na twarz, wszedł do wigwamu dziewczyny! Miko, który leżał obok Pocahontas jednym susem znalazł się na niespodziewanym gościu.

- Czy mnie się wydaje, czy przybrałeś na wadze, kolego? - Zaraz rozpoznała ten głos.

- John, gdzie byłeś, chciałam z tobą porozmawiać.

- Musiałem dopilnować przygotowań do wypłynięcia w morze. A później byłem tutaj, w Comoco. Przepraszam za najście, ale jedna rzecz nie daje mi spokoju. Jak rozmowa z Johnem?

- A widzisz tutaj jakieś rzeczy, które mogłyby nie należeć do mnie? To definitywny koniec! Z resztą, może i dobrze się stało. Przynajmniej wiem, że to był błąd, ten cały nasz związek to jedno wielkie kłamstwo z jego strony. Może wyda ci się dziwne, ale odczułam wielką ulgę. Nareszcie nie muszę się obawiać wyjść z wioski.

- Przykro mi, że wam się nie udało. Zawsze chciałem twojego szczęścia. - Zmienił teraz ton na bardziej poważny. - Słyszałem o aresztowaniu. Co się właściwie wydarzyło?

- Poszłam porozmawiać z Rolfe'em, pokłóciliśmy się, wymierzyłam mu policzek, a on dość mocno mną szarpnął i wylądowałam na ziemi. Cały incydent zobaczył gubernator Dale.

- Miłe zakończenie... Co za człowiek, nie sądziłem, że tak to się skończy. Muszę ci powiedzieć, iż od waszego wypłynięcia z Londynu przeczuwałem coś złego. Nie myślałem tylko, ze aż tak.

Jeszcze zamienili kilka słów, po czym Pocahontas została sam na sam ze swoimi myślami.

- Zawsze chciałem twojego szczęścia. - To zdanie wciąż do niej powracało. Czyżby znów ...? Nie, absolutnie nie! Co ona sobie wyobraża? W końcu przyjaciele także się martwią o siebie nawzajem. Ta myśl uspokoiła dziewczynę. Pozostaje tylko jedno, dość istotne, pytanie – jak uda się jej ukrywać swoje emocje przed Smithem i to przez cztery miesiące? No cóż, zobaczymy może sobie jakoś poradzi.

_**ROZDZIAŁ III**_

_port w Jamestown,_

_Styczeń 1618 roku_

Pocahontas wybrała się na ostatni spacer po okolicy, przed wyjazdem do Anglii. Wracała już do Jamestown, idąc brzegiem morza. Była zamyślona, wciąż nie była pewna czy osadnicy nie złamią pokoju z Algonkinami, oczywiście, że obiecali tego nie robić, ale wszystko jest możliwe. Nagle zobaczyła Smitha, wpatrującego się w linię horyzontu i wschodzące słońce. Ogarnęło ją dziwne uczucie, tak jakby dawne wydarzenia ożyły na nowo. Stała bez ruchu i nie była w stanie nic powiedzieć. Smith musiał wyczuć jej obecność, gdyż odwrócił się w stronę dziewczyny.

- Co się stało? Wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczyła ducha. Nie bój się, to tylko ja.

- John, ja zobaczyłam ducha ... Ducha starych wspomnień. Dlaczego akurat to miejsce? Przecież tutaj się ...

- Tak, wiem. Ale chyba chciałem sobie coś udowodnić, ale nic z tego. Przeszłość wciąż boli. I nie mam na myśli bólu sensie dosłownym.

- Wiem coś o tym ... - Wyszeptała bardziej do siebie, niż do kapitana.

- Nie ma co tu tak stać. Musimy już ruszać do fortu, zabrać nasze bagaże i wejść na pokład.

Przy głównej bramie koloni zebrali się wszyscy jej mieszkańcy. Kończono załadunek prowiantu i wody pitnej. Zamęt był nie do opisania, pośród stłoczonych ludzi Pocahontas starała się odnaleźć kogoś znajomego. Nie wiedziała gdzie jest Smith, gdyż jako kapitan musiał dopilnować wszystkich spraw związanych z rejsem.

- Matoaka! - Usłyszała za plecami głos starszego brata.

- Pochins! Dawno cię nie widziałam, jak sobie radzisz w roli wodza?

- Chyba nie tak źle, chociaż nasz ojciec nie pochwala, że zezwalam swoim poddanym na nieograniczone kontakty z Anglikami. Wolno im nawet wchodzić w mieszane związki, chociaż jeszcze nikt tego nie zrobił. Słyszałem, że znów płyniesz do Londynu i przyszedłem się pożegnać. Powodzenia Białe Piórko10. Uważaj na siebie.

- La-tee-nah, braciszku.

Rodzeństwo mocno się uściskało i Pocahontas weszła na trap. Poczuła, że jej plecak się porusza, zdjęła go z ramion i zobaczyła wystający zeń ogon Miko.

- No nie, znowu robicie mi ten sam numer? - Zapytała, nie mogąc powstrzymać śmiechu. - teraz już za późno, nie mogę wrócić do Jamestown i was zostawić. - Podeszła do Johna, stojącego na mostku kapitańskim. - Jest pewien problem. Miko, Percy i Flit ukryli się w moim plecaku.

- I to jest problem? Spodziewałem się, że popłyną z tobą.

Wyjął suchara z torby i podał szopowi.

Wychodzili już w morze, gdy ujrzeli Powhatana stojącego z przodu wojennego canoe i patrzył w na oddalający się statek.

- Ah-nah, ojcze ... - Wyszeptała.

John wykonał gest oznaczający pożegnanie, w stronę wodza i jego dzielnych wojowników.

Po chwili Indianie zniknęli za zakrętem zatoki. Załoga Susan Constant obserwowała jeszcze przez chwilę jak Wirginia zostaje w tyle.

- Daj bagaże zaniosę ci je do kajuty. Tylko, jedynym wolnym miejscem jest koja w moim pokoju. I nie wiem czy to ci pasuje.

- Tak, ale co z tobą?

- Mam swoje sposoby ... Idziesz ze mną, czy jeszcze cieszysz się piękną pogodą?

- Wybieram opcję pierwszą. Wiesz jak jest przed podróżą, nie można spać.

- Wiem, dobrze odeśpij to teraz. Jeśli tylko czegoś byś potrzebowała, będę gdzieś na górnym pokładzie.

Wprowadził dziewczynę do izby, torby położył w rogu pomieszczenia, tuż obok bocznych drzwi. Powiedział jej, że prowadzą na balkon nad rufą. Gdy wyszedł, rozejrzała się po kajucie: była wąska i niezbyt wysoka, musiała lekko się schylać, aby nie trącić głową jednej z belek sufitu. Izba nie miała dobrego oświetlenia - tylko dwa małe okienka. Przysiadła na koi, to nie to samo, co jej miękkie posłanie ze futerek, ale może być. Jeszcze przez chwilę ogarniała wzorkiem kajutę, zdziwiło ją, iż na tak małej powierzchni mieści się tyle rzeczy: biurko, skrzynia na ubrania, koja i wiele innych przedmiotów.

Zmorzył ją sen. Śniła o Wirginii, po chwili była już w drodze do Anglii, ale coś było nie tak! Gdzie jest John Smith? Nagle, jak z pod ziemi, pojawił się przed nią Rolfe. Co on tu robi? Usłyszała jego słowa - te same co w kancelarii, w Jamestown. Poderwała się oblana zimnym potem. Wyszła ostrożnie na górny pokład. Musiała mieć bardzo przestraszona minę, gdyż Smith w sekundzie znalazł się przy Pocahontas.

- Co się stało?

- John? Skąd się tutaj wziąłeś? I gdzie jest Rolfe?

- Musiałaś mieć zły sen. Rolfe został w Jamestown. A ja jestem tu cały czas. Spokojnie jesteś bezpieczna.

Tak John, przy tobie nic mi nie grozi. Pomyślała. Tylko szkoda, że tak nie będzie zawsze. A może jej nie jest pisane szczęście?

Wieczorem Smith powiedział dziewczynie, że wielebny Whitaker dał mu kilka książek dla Pocahontas.

- Uważam to za całkiem niezły pomysł. Oczywiście wiem, jak dobrze posługujesz się angielskim, ale jeśli byś chciała, no nie wiem ... załatwić cos w urzędzie, potrzebujesz innego słownictwa niż na co dzień, jak również Łacina.

- Praktyka jest niezbędna? Zgoda, może nareszcie przestaną mówić tą mieszanką językowa. Musi to być dość irytujące.

- Nie. Po prostu zbyt rzadko używasz stricte, języka angielskiego. Od czego zaczynamy?

Zaczęli od tego co Smith nazywał Łaciną. Zaskoczeniem dla niego był zapał dziewczyny, jak również szybkość z jaką zapamiętywała nowe słowa. Jak na kogoś kto zaczął się tego uczyć w wieku, prawie, dwudziestu ośmiu lat, radziła sobie doskonale. Siedzieli tak bardzo długo, aż w końcu Pocahontas odłożyła wszystko i stwierdziła, że jak na jeden wieczór wystarczy. Smith przyznał jej rację, również leciał z nóg. Rozwiesił hamak.

- Teraz już wiesz jakie są te moje sposoby. - Uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. Wyjął jeszcze jeden koc ze skrzyni i narzucił go zwiniętym w kłębek zwierzakom, leżącym na zwiniętej linie w rogu kajuty. - Teraz, wy także nie będziecie marznąć.

Nad ranem usłyszała, kroki w kajucie. Otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła Johna zbierającego się do wyjścia. Przez moment udawała, iż nadal śpi, aby móc dobrze mu się przyjrzeć. Jak to się stało, że pomimo upływu tak długiego czasu, wygląda tak samo jak w 1607? Jedyną różnicą były długie włosy kapitana. Zobaczył, że Pocahontas bacznie go obserwuje.

- Muszę iść, podobno w nocą coś się stało z jednym z żagli. Ale ty jeszcze zaśnij, dopiero zaczyna świtać.

- Jak daleko jesteśmy od Chesapeake:

- Nie wiem jeszcze dokładnie, podejrzewam jedynie, ż niedługo dotrzemy do wybrzeży Indii wschodnich, a na Dominice zatrzymamy się kilka dni. wtedy skończą się te potworne mrozy.

Z tymi słowy wyszedł z kajuty. Pocahontas cały czas miała ochotę Johnowi o swoich uczuciach do niego, a zaś z drugiej strony ... Może gdy dobiją do tej Dominiki, nadarzy się odpowiednia okazja?

_**ROZDZIAŁ IV**_

_Wybrzeża Dominiki, _

_styczeń 1618 roku._

- Wreszcie trochę ciepła, koniec ze spaniem pod pięcioma kocami. - Zagadnął Smith, podeszłszy do Pocahontas stojącej przy burcie. Słońce odbijało się od tafli oceanu, a refleksy świetlne bawiły się na twarzy dziewczyny. Wiał lekki wiaterek, który powodował falowanie jej włosów. Nic się nie zmieniłaś, pomyślał przystanąwszy przy Pocahontas. Teraz już wiem, że wciąż... Z tej zadumy wyrwał go głos dziewczyny.

- Masz rację. Ka katarawinas yowo 11. Czy podobnie będzie całą drogę?

- Wszystko zależy od wiatru. Mam na myśli, to że jesteśmy uzależnieni od niego. Nie umiem przewidzieć ile potrwa ta podróż. Mogę cię tylko pocieszyć, iż raczej nie napotkamy aż tak siarczystych mrozów jak w Wirginii.

- Anglia... Czy ty mieszkasz blisko domu Rolfe'a?

To zależy. Moja pracownia jest przy porcie, a on mieszka koło wzgórza Tower, więc raczej daleko, oczywiście jak na skalę Londynu, ale jeśli przyrównać to do odległości między posiadłościami w Wirginii, to mniej, więcej jak z Jamestown do Henricous.

Czyli blisko, bardzo blisko. - Dziewczyna wyraźnie posmutniała, wiedział dlaczego. Przypomniała sobie ten fatalny okres z Rolfe'em.

- Nie przejmuj się, taka odległość w mieście, a zwłaszcza stolicy, jest ogromna. Poza tym Susan Constant nie należy już do Kompanii Wirgińskiej, teraz to prywatny statek, więc nikt nie ma wiadomości o naszym przybyciu.

- John, przed wyjazdem mówiłeś, że możemy rozmawiać o wszystkim...

- Tak. - Smith trochę się zaniepokoił. - Co się stało?

- Odczuwam paniczny strach przed Rolfe'em. Nawet nie wiesz do czego on jest zdolny.

- Pocahontas, czy... czy Rolfe cię uderzył?

- Nie jeden raz. W zasadzie przy każdej okazji, czyli, czegoś nie zrobiłam, nie było mnie w wiosce...

- Dobrze, że nie wiedziałem wcześniej, bo porachowałbym mu wszystkie kości!

Pocahontas zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję.

- Och, John ty zawsze mnie rozumiałeś!

Szkoda, że nie mogę ci wyznać prawdy, pomyślał, delikatnie ja obejmując.

Smith przewracał się z boku, na bok, raz prawie zleciał z hamaka. Wciąż myślał o minionym dniu. Czemu on nie potrafi zdobyć się na wyznanie jej miłości? Czy to tylko dlatego, że była wcześniej z Rolfe'em? A może ona wciąż go kocha? Nie, to absurd! Przecież Pocahontas powiedziała, iż panicznie się boi Rolfe'a! W końcu zeskoczył z hamaka i wyszedł na balkonik, nad rufą. Księżyc był w pełni, więc noc była jasna. Spojrzał w niebo, mieniło się milionami gwiazd. Przypomniał sobie ową noc, gdy Indianie uwięzili go w Comoco. Wtedy była identyczna pogoda. Powiał ciepły wiatr od strony rufy, wtedy zaczął wspominać chwile spędzone w Wirginii, wraz z Pocahontas...

- Niech to szlag! Bez przerwy o niej myślę! - Mamrotał do siebie. Nagle poczuł jakiś ciężar na ramieniu. - Hej, Miko. Też nie możesz spać, co? - Podrapał szopa za uchem.

Pocahontas leżała w ciemności. Nieustannie nękała ją świadomość, że jedyną osobą, o której myśli jest Smith. Żeby nie fakt, iż już dwa razy zrezygnowała z jego miłości, może nawet teraz mogliby znów być razem... Ale John z pewnością jej nie kocha, z resztą... za co miałby pokochać Indiankę? Wtedy oboje byli dużo młodsi... Nie myśleli racjonalnie. Wstała i cicho, tak żeby nie obudzić Johna, wyszła na balkonik. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, zobaczyła Smitha bawiącego się z Miko. Gdyby miał krótsze włosy, wyglądałby jak dawniej.

- John, myślałam, że śpisz.

- Nie. Mam kłopoty z zaśnięciem, ciągle powracają do mnie stare wspomnienia.

- Czy masz na myśli wydarzenia sprzed jedenastu lat?

- Mhm, nie mogę się z tym uporać.

- Ja też. Czuję to samo.

- Skoro tak... to może uda nam się jakoś im sprostać, co?

- Ale, jak?

- Łatwe to nie będzie. To bardzo skomplikowana sprawa. I to głównie z mojej winy. - Nawet teraz kiedy o tym myślał ogarniał go gniew. - Jasny gwint, gdybym wrócił do Wirginii przed jedenastu laty, wszystko byłoby dobrze, ale mnie się zachciało siedzieć o jeden głupi miesiąc dłużej w Londynie, co przypłaciłem, ukrywaniem się jak zwykły rzezimieszek, oprych! To przeze mnie Rolfe w ogóle zaczął się koło ciebie kręcić. Dlaczego nie mogę cofnąć czasu i albo nigdy nie wyjeżdżać z Ameryki, albo wrócić do ciebie po roku? Ja zawsze coś muszę spartolić! - Smith w złości zaczął mówić mieszaniną północno-angielskiego dialektu i żargonu marynarskiego, więc Pocahontas musiała niektórych słów domyślać się z kontekstu.

- To nie twoja wina, John. Raczej moja. Przecież mogłam już bardzo dawno temu z tobą popłynąć do Anglii, lub półtora roku temu, wybrać ciebie a nie Rolfe'a.

- Tak, ale za bardzo naciskałem. "J e d ź ze mną", a później: "Ty oczywiście p ł y n i e s z ze mną." Czyż nie takie były moje słowa? Powinienem był złożyć propozycję, a nie wydawać polecenie!

- John, nie obwiniaj się. Chyba prawda leży po środku, i winni jesteśmy oboje...

- Co racja, to racja. Ale teraz mamy okazję to naprawić.

- Jakim sposobem?

Kapitan oparł się o barierkę. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w fale oceanu.

- Trudno mi to ubrać w odpowiednie słowa... Wiem, że możesz się obawiać "powrotu" do dawnych relacji. Zwłaszcza teraz. Musimy ustalić w jaki sposób możemy to tego doprowadzić.

- Czy mówiłeś serio o dawnych relacjach?

- Jak najpoważniej. Ale spokojnie nie ma z tym pośpiechu. Chyba oboje potrzebujemy czasu, żeby się z tym oswoić.

- John, ja nie potrzebuję czasu. Odkąd przybyłeś do Jamestown myślałam wyłącznie o tobie. Tylko nie potrafiłam ci o tym powiedzieć. Pamiętasz naszą rozmowę w Wigilię? Tamto zdanie miało zabrzmieć "Bardzo mi ciebie brakowało!"

Smith spojrzał na Pocahontas, unosząc brwi w geście zapytania.

- Czy to znaczy, że...

- Tak, John, jestem na to gotowa.

Nic już nie powiedział, tylko wziął dziewczynę w ramiona, uniósł o kilka centymetrów i zrobił z nią kilka obrotów.

- Nawet nie sądziłem, że dożyję tego dnia!

Teraz już nie wytrzymał i czule pocałował Pocahontas.

Kiedy wreszcie się od siebie oderwali, zobaczyli rozanielone pyszczki Miko, Flita i Percy'ego. Oboje wybuchnęli śmiechem.

- Och, John, czy to jest tylko piękny sen?

- Nie, to szczera prawda. Naprawdę znów jesteśmy razem.

Nadszedł świt, a Pocahontas, z głową na ramieniu Johna, stała na balkoniku, nad burtą i obserwowała jak wstaje nowy dzień, pierwszy dzień ich odrodzonej miłości.

_**ROZDZIAŁ V**_

_Statek Susan Constant, _

_21 marca 1618 roku _

Popołudniu zaczął padać deszcz. Pocahontas patrzyła jak krople wody padają na fale oceanu.

- Może jednak nie będziemy mokli i zamiast męczyć się nad książkami wieczorem, pouczymy się teraz? Później za to będziemy mieli trochę czasu na rozmowę na osobności.

- Dobrze. Bardzo chętnie, to dobry pomysł. Szczerze mówiąc wolę uczyć się za dnia. Ale czy ty możesz zejść pod pokład?

- Myślę, że tak. Jeśli będę potrzebny, to ktoś po mnie przyjdzie.

- Od czego zaczynamy? A może czegoś nie rozumiesz?

- O, jest trochę tego.

Pocahontas podała Johnowi książkę.

- Z tym nie mogę sobie poradzić. - Wskazała obszerny fragment tekstu. - Nic z tego nie rozumiem.

- Pokaż, zaraz zrozumiesz. Ale masz rację to jest zbyt trudne jak na początek

Wytłumaczył dziewczynie znaczenie treści i znalazł inny, tym razem łatwiejszy. Pocahontas zabrała się za czytanie. Smith natomiast zaczął przeszukiwać swój chlebak. Po chwili znalazł poszukiwany przedmiot i czekał aż dziewczyna skończy.

Pogrążył się w marzeniach. Będą już zawsze razem, da jej to czego zawsze pragnęła – miłość. Tylko jest jedno ale: czy przyjmie jego propozycję? Zamknął oczy. Zobaczył ich razem mieszkających w Londynie. Wiedział, iż nigdy nie doznają pełni szczęścia, gdyż zawsze będzie im czegoś brakowało. Jak temu zaradzić? Może z czasem się ułoży ... ? Nie miał pojęcia w jaki sposób powiedzieć Pocahontas, że wie o wszystkim i chce zawsze ją w tym wspierać. Przypomniał sobie chwilę kiedy znalazł w jednej z książek dokumenty dziewczyny. Zdawał sobie sprawę, iż ją okłamuje nie przyznając się do wszystkiego. Bał się jak zareaguje, a za nic w świecie nie pozwoli sobie na skrzywdzenie Pocahontas.

- Skończyłam. I tym razem wszystko zrozumiałam.

Smith nie zareagował od razu.

- To co, robimy przerwę, czy tłumaczymy nowe słowa? Chyba nie ma ich dużo, więc nie potrwa to zbyt długo.

- Wybacz, ale dzisiaj jest taki senny dzień i mam trochę dość. - Zagaiła nieśmiało.

- Pocahontas, czemu mówisz tak niepewnie? Wiesz przecież, że możemy zrobić przerwę kiedy tylko zechcesz. Jeśli chcesz odpocząć, poprostu powiedz.

Zamknęła książkę i wstała ze skrzyni na której siedzieli.

- John, czy moglibyśmy wrócić do tego wieczorem?

- Oczywiście, że tak. Nawet jutro, jeśli wolisz.

Dziewczyna wyszła na chwilę na balkon. Kapitan upewnił się, czy wyjął właściwy przedmiot z chlebaka.

- Pocahontas, pozwól na moment! Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać.

Gdy znalazła się przy Smithcie, co było la niej czymś nowym (Rolfe nawet tego nie zrobił), przykląkł przed nią. Chciała również klęknąć, ale ją powstrzymał.

- Chcę abyś wiedziała, iż nie zrobił bym tego nie czując, że zależy mi na tobie bardziej niż na kimkolwiek na świecie Moim marzeniem jest już zawsze być z tobą. Muszę zadać to pytanie: Czy ty również tego chcesz?

- Och, John nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo!

- W takim razie ... Pocahontas, wyjdziesz za mnie? - Zapytał z nadzieją.

- TAK!

Smith wziął dziewczynę w ramiona i mocno przytulił. Następnie podał jej aksamitne pudełeczko. Otworzył je i jej oczom ukazał się śliczny, srebrny pierścionek z maleńkim diamentem.

- Żeby wszyscy wiedzieli o naszym szczęściu. - Wyszeptał.

_**ROZDZIAŁ VI**_

_Londyn, _

_30 kwietnia 1618 roku. _

- Jak myślisz John, czy po naszym ślubie, twoi rodzice nie będą mieli kwaśnych min, że ożeniłeś się z Indianką? - pytała niepewnym głosem Pocahontas.

- No..., wiesz matka na pewno początkowo będzie gderała, ale po jakimś czasie zrozumie, że mogę być szczęśliwy tylko przy tobie. - Odparł Smith z zawadiackim uśmiechem. - Słuchaj, zmieniając temat na przyjemniejszy niż jej reakcja... Co byś pozwiedzała na kolację w restauracji i nocny spacer po Londynie?

- Bardzo chętnie, ale z jakiej okazji?

- A bez okazji, nie mogę cię zabrać na kolację?

- Możesz, ale po twoich oczach widzę, że jednak go masz.

- W porządku, wygrałaś. - Wziął głębszy oddech. - Tak naprawdę, oniemieliśmy okazji uczcić naszych zaręczyn. Więc pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy zrobić to dzisiaj.

- To dlatego od kilku godzin masz taki tajemniczy wyraz twarzy.

- Zauważyłaś to? - Smith był zaskoczony jej słowami.

- John, trudno było tego nie dostrzec. Zwłaszcza, jeśli dokładniej przyjrzało się twoim oczom. - Roześmiała się Pocahontas.

Kapitan, ubrał kapok leżący na fotelu i znowu odwrócił się w jej stronę.

- To, o której wychodzimy?

- O, której chcesz.

- Może o... Szóstej?

- Bardzo dobrze, będę gotowa.

O umówionej porze Pocahontas i John wyszli z pracowni kartograficznej, w której mieszkali.

- To gdzie idziemy? - Powiedział podając jej ramię i poszli dalej.

Po chwili gdy mijali sklep jubilerski Pocahontas poprosiła, żeby zatrzymali się przy jego wystawie.

- Zobacz, jaki piękny naszyjnik. - Zachwyciła się dziewczyna.

- Na mój gust perły i białe złoto. Masz rację jest cudowny. Ale na tobie wyglądałby o wiele lepiej... - Pozwiedzał z aprobatą. - Zaczekaj, zaraz wracam.

- John, co ty kombinujesz? - Pytała, ale zanim się zorientowała Smith zniknął w sklepie, przed którego wystawą stali. Nagle jej uwagę od naszyjnika odwróciła rozmowa dwóch marynarzy:

- Słyszałeś, podobno kapitan John Smith, rzuca stan kawalerski. - Mówił pierwszy.

- Tak, ale niespecjalnie w to wierzę, taki z niego zatwardziały kawaler...

- No już jestem. - Głos narzeczonego kompletnie ją zaskoczył. - To co idziemy dalej?

Gdy doszli na miejsce było w pół do ósmej.

- po mieście chodzą słuchy, o naszym ślubie. - Powiedziała przytłumionym głosem Pocahontas.

- Tak, wiem, ale na szczęście to nic złego.

Po kolacji Smith wyjął z kieszeni płaszcza pudełko ozdobione czerwoną wstążeczką i podsunął je delikatnie pod oparte o blat stolika dłonie Pocahontas.

- John, nie powinieneś był... - Pocahontas nie potrafiła ukryć wzruszenia.

- Powinienem, powinienem. - Przekomarzał się z nią. - Wykorzystałem moment, kiedy stanęłaś tyłem do wystawy sklepu, i... A z resztą sama zobacz.

Otworzyła pudełko i wyjęła zeń naszyjnik.

- To, ten który tak mi się podobał.

- Daj założę ci go, a ten który masz na sobie schowam, żeby się nie zniszczył.

- Dziękuję ci John. - Powiedziała gdy zapiął jej ozdobę na szyi.

Później poszli na spacer i nie zauważyli kiedy wieczór ustąpił miejsca nocy.

- Trochę mi zimno. - Wyszeptała nieśmiało Pocahontas.

- Mówiłem ci, żebyś wzięła coś ciepłego do ubrania na wieczór. Ale jesteś strasznym uparciuchem i nie da się ciebie przekonać.- Żartował Smith. - Weź przynajmniej mój płaszcz. Będzie ci cieplej.

- A ty? Nie zmarzniesz?

- Nie. Nie w taki chłód chodziłem bez płaszcza, nie pamiętam, już kiedy... ale...

- John, nic się nie zmieniłeś. Właśnie takiego cię zapamiętałam przed laty.

- Nie wracajmy do starych wspomnień. Cieszmy się teraźniejszością.

- Masz rację, ale są i miłe wspomnienia.

Smith tylko cicho się zaśmiał.

Gdy wrócili do mieszkania, zastali tam większość notatek Smitha w strzępach.

- No tak. Miko. Znowu zapomniałem zamknąć go w izbie z dala od Percy'ego. - Kapitan był zrezygnowany.

- Przepraszam, to moja wina, mogłam schować twoje rzeczy do szuflady biurka. - Zasmuciła się Pocahontas.

- Daj spokój nic takiego strasznego się nie stało. Nie myślmy teraz o tym. Jest coś o wiele milszego... Zaraz to uprzątnę, a ty zrób sobie ciepłą kąpiel. Rozgrzejesz się.

Kiedy John skończył składać resztki pergaminów, dziewczyna wyszła z łazienki i złapała Miko, mówiąc do niego nieco podniesionym głosem: - Miko ty łobuzie, nie można zostawić cię samego nawet na kilka godzin.

- Pocahontas, daj no mi go tu. - Powiedział poważnym tonem Smith. - Jesteś z siebie zadowolony, mały? Chcesz być zamknięty w komórce na ubrania, kiedy nas niema? Dzisiejszą noc spędzisz tam sam.

Dziewczyna zaniosła szopa w odpowiednie miejsce.

- No to mamy z nim do rana spokój. - Uśmiechnęła się z lekka. - Mam nadzieję, że nie masz do mnie żalu, że zabrałam go ze sobą z Wirginii?

- Nie, przecież jesteście do siebie tak przywiązani, że nie mógłbym was rozdzielić.

Wtem zegar stojący w rogu izby w, której byli wybił godzinę pierwszą w nocy.

- Już, tak późno? - Zdziwiła się Pocahontas.

- Tak. Ja też myślałem, że jest wcześniej. Chce ci się spać?

- Nie, ale mną się nie kieruj, jeśli chcesz to się połóż. Muszę jakoś się uspokoić, po wybryku tego urwisa.

Godzinę później Pocahontas położyła się na pryczy stojącej pod oknem. W pewnej chwili podszedł do niej John.

- Spójrz na niebo. Spadająca gwiazda. Pomyśl życzenie.

- Chcę już zawsze być z tobą

- Ja, także nie chcę rozstawać się z tobą. Już nigdy.

- Mam nadzieję, że się ono spełni. - Powiedziała ze zmieszaną miną.

- O co chodzi, co się stało? Nagle posmutniałaś.

Ciężko westchnęła, i ze łzami w oczach wyznała mu prawdę.

- Chciałabym, żebyś coś wiedział zanim się ze mną ożenisz. Ty i ja... To znaczy... Nie wiem jak ci to powiedzieć.

- Najlepiej wprost. - Uśmiechnął się Smith.

- Jeszcze za nim spotkaliśmy się w Jamestown, podczas jednej z jesiennych wichur, runął na mnie potężny konar drzewa i ... - Dalej już niebyła w stanie mówić. Rozpłakała się.

- Wiem o co chodzi. Nie musisz się tłumaczyć. - Uśmiechnął się smutno. - Pamiętasz naszą pierwszą lekcję na _Susan Constant_? Z jednej z książek wypadł plik pergaminów. Chciałem sprawdzić co to jest, no i ... się dowiedziałem.

- Dlaczego nic nie mówiłeś?

- Chciałem. Lecz z początku byłaś tak załamana tym co zrobił John, że bałem się pogorszyć tym twój stan. No, a później zwyczajnie stchórzyłem. Przepraszam powinienem był ci powiedzieć.

- Czyli wiedziałeś o wszystkim?

Ale Smith tylko skinął głową w odpowiedzi.

- Śpij już, jest po drugiej. - Powiedział łagodnie John kiedy była już w łóżku.

Po niedługiej chwili zasnęła, a on okrył ją ciepłym kocem i cicho poszedł do salonu. Wyjął z szafki śpiwór i położył się na dwóch złączonych ze sobą fotelach.

Po kilku godzinach usłyszał krzyk Pocahontas:

- Nie! John!

Pobiegł do jej izby i próbując ją jakoś obudzić, mówił prawie szeptem:

- Obudź się. - Kiedy otworzyła wreszcie oczy, dodał: - Co się stało?

- Nie wyjeżdżaj, błagam cię John. - Mówiła przerażona.

- Nigdzie nie wyjeżdżam. Śnisz na jawie. Spójrz na mnie, czy tak wygląda, ktoś kto gdzieś się wybiera?

- Ale... pokłóciliśmy się, i stwierdziłeś, że nie chcesz mieć więcej do czynienia.

- To tylko zły sen. Rzeczywistość maluje się w znacznie jaśniejszych barwach.

- Czyli nigdzie nie wyjeżdżasz? - Pytała ocierając łzy. - Już zawsze będziemy razem?

- Tak, nigdy przenigdy. Pamiętaj, że cokolwiek się stanie, zawsze będę z tobą.

- To mi coś przypomina...

- Masz rację. Jedenaście lat temu obiecałem ci to samo.

Pocahontas powrócił nareszcie dobry humor.

- Zobacz, już świta. Co byś powiedziała na spacer nad brzegiem Tamizy?

- Bardzo chętnie. Tylko się przebiorę i możemy iść.

W chwilę później wyszli z "żurawia" 12 i poszli nad rzekę. Mijając doki z rybackimi łodziami Smith wpadł na pewien pomysł.

- Poczekaj, zaraz wracam.

- Co tym razem wykombinowałeś?

Lecz nie uzyskała odpowiedzi.

- Chodź, popłyniemy w stronę morza. Wschód słońca nad Londynem oglądany z otwartego morza jest najpiękniejszym widokiem o tej porze roku.

- Nie przypuszczałam, że ranki na początku maja są tak chłodne. - Zauważyła Pocahontas.

- Ale taki zimny początek dnia zwiastuje bardzo ciepłą resztę dnia i wieczór. Mam nadzieję, że nie zmarzłaś...

- No... Może trochę...?

- Obyś nie zachorowała. Jest dopiero po siódmej, połóż się jeszcze. Nie spałaś prawie całą noc.

- Chyba faktycznie tak zrobię. - Powiedziała wstając z fotela.

- Dobrze. Sprawdzę co z Miko, mam nadzieję, że tam już nie znalazł niczego co mógłby zepsuć...

- Nie znasz go jeszcze. Jeśli w tamtej izbie było cokolwiek co można podrzeć, lub w inny sposób unicestwić, to on to zrobił. - Śmiała się z przekąsem Pocahontas.

- Nieźle zalazł ci za skórę co?

- Tak... Czasami jest nie do zniesienia.

_Wieczór tego samego dnia_

- Pocahontas, czy chciałabyś mieszkać w dużym domu pod Londynem?

- Tak, ale tutaj też jest mi dobrze.

- Więc wesele wyprawimy właśnie tam, a dokładniej w ogrodzie.

- John, chcesz mi przez to powiedzieć, że masz dom w okolicach Londynu?

- Tak, teraz trwa tam remont, ale za jakieś dwa tygodnie wszystko będzie gotowe.

- A, propos wesela… - zaczęła. - Jeszcze nie ustaliliśmy daty...

- Dzisiaj mamy pierwszy maja. A jedynka to nasza szczęśliwa liczba... więc może pierwszego czerwca?

- To za miesiąc!

- Uporamy się ze wszystkim. - W pewnej chwili Smithowi zrzedła mina. - No, tak... Wszystko pięknie, ale nie masz anglikańskiego chrztu.

- Mylisz się, John. Przyjęłam imię Rebeka.

- Co? Kiedy? - Kapitan, był kompletnie zaskoczony.

- Rok temu w Jamestown. Ale dla ciebie zawsze będę Pocahontas.

- Pomyślmy o zaproszeniach weselnych. - Uśmiechnął się Smith. - Szkoda tylko, że Wirginia jest tak daleko. Możemy jedynie wysłać list twojemu ojcu.

- Trochę jednak obawiam się jego reakcji. - Odparła ze smutkiem. - Co prawda, niema już takich uprzedzeń do Anglików, jak kiedyś, ale może być na mnie o to zły.

- Ale, o co, Pocahontas?

- O nasz ślub.

- Daj spokój, na pewno, nie będzie tak źle... - Miał teraz minę zawadiaki. - Na pewno nie zareaguje gorzej niż moja matka.

- Obyś miał rację. Ale bez względu na to nie mam zamiaru się tym przejmować. Za ile dojdzie ten list?

- Za jakieś cztery miesiące, jak dobrze pójdzie.

- Coś mi przyszło do głowy, masz może jakiś kawałek pergaminu, atrament i pióro?

- Tak, proszę. - Powiedział wyciągając z szuflady biurka, to o co prosiła.

Już po chwili Pocahontas pochłonęło pisanie.

- Jak tam twoja wena twórcza? - Zapytał z żartem Smith.

- Poczekaj, chwileczkę zaraz skończę.

- No, bardzo dobrze, jutro zaniosę to do grafika, żeby odpowiednio to opracował. - Smith zastanowił się przez chwilę. - Dlaczego napisałaś "Rebeka Rolfe"? Przecież z tego co mi mówiłaś John nie jest twoim mężem.

- To prawda, ale zmusił mnie, żebym używała jego nazwiska. A teraz nawet się do tego przyzwyczaiłam. Napisałam tak odruchowo.

- Zmusił? Co masz na myśli?

- Nic takiego, wolałabym o tym nie mówić, jeśli tylko ci to nie przeszkadza.

- Dobrze. Przepraszam nie powinienem go zadawać. Uznajmy, że nie pytałem.

Chwilę później John wyciągnął z biurka drugie pióro i dwie kartki papieru.

- Masz białe pióro? - Zdziwiła się Pocahontas.

- Tak. Czy jest w nim coś szczególnego?

- Nie, nic takiego... - Próbowała ukryć o co tak naprawdę jej chodzi.

Lecz kapitan zdążył się nauczyć, że ton jakim mówiła, zawsze coś za tym kryje.

- Tak, Pocahontas, uważaj bo ci uwierzę. - Droczył się z nią. - Wiem, że boisz się o czymś powiedzieć. No o co tak naprawdę chodzi z tym białym piórem?

- Masz rację, po co zatajać, coś o czym i tak kiedyś byś się dowiedział. To dotyczy spraw, których sama za dobrze nie rozumiem. Najprościej wytłumaczyć to jako swego rodzaju imię, tyle tylko, że moje plemię nazywa to imieniem ich ducha.

- A twoim "imieniem" jest białe pióro?

- No właśnie. Tylko zachowajmy tę rozmowę dla siebie.

- Możesz być o to spokojna. Chcesz nim pisać? - Odparł z uśmiechem.

ROZDZIAŁ VII 

_Willoughby, Lincolnshire, Anglia_

_10 Maja 1618 roku. _

Koło południa Pocahontas i John dotarli do domu Smithów.

Budynek był olbrzymi i wyglądał na bardzo stary, choć zadbany. Miał duże okna i zawieszone skrzynki z przeróżnymi kwiatami.

Przeszli przez masywną bramę, minęli dąb usytuowany po środku klombu pełnego czerwonych róż. Gdy doszli do sporych rozmiarów drzwi z rzeźbionego drewna, kapitan popatrzył na Pocahontas.

-Jak ci się podoba?

-Jest cudowny!

-Chodź, wejdziemy do środka. Jesteśmy trochę wcześniej, wiec zrobimy im niespodziankę.

-John! - Wykrzyknęła młoda dziewczyna (na oko starsza od Pocahontas o jakieś cztery lata), kiedy otworzył drzwi.

-Jane jesteśmy trochę wcześniej, ale spodziewaliśmy się dużo większego tłoku na ulicach Londynu, ze względu na dzień targowy. - Odparł. - Podejdź tu proszę. - Zwrócił się do Pocahontas, która stała kilka kroków za nim.

Jane wyciągnęła do niej rękę.

-Dzień dobry, jestem Jane, siostra Johna. - Popatrzyła teraz znacząco na brata. - Uważaj, mama wstała dzisiaj lewą nogą.

-Mam nadzieję, że będzie, chociaż udawała, że ma dobry humor. - Uśmiechnął się John.

-Nie liczyłabym na to...

-Przestań, chyba nie jest aż tak źle.

-Jane, jak ty się zachowujesz? Nie stójcie tak na progu, to nie zgodne...

Smith szybko jej przerwał, bo znał tą śpiewkę na pamięć: to niezgodne z etykietą.

-Witaj mamo. Przyjechaliśmy trochę wcześniej, ale chyba ci to nie przeszkadza.

-Ależ skąd. Dobrze, że jesteś.

-On nie jest sam. - Wycedziła przez zęby Jane.

-Ach tak. Dzień dobry. - Powiedziała ostentacyjnie pani Smith.

Po wszystkich powitaniach kapitan zaniósł bagaże do izby.

Wtedy podeszła do niego Pocahontas.

- Mam wrażenie, że działam twojej matce na nerwy.

-Skąd ci to w ogóle przyszło do głowy?

-Przecież sam kiedyś mówiłeś mi jak ona zareagowała, gdy dowiedziała się, że zakochałeś się w Indiance.

-Masz rację, ale jak na razie, nikt się chyba nad tym nie zastanawiał. Więc przestań się martwić na zapas. A poza tym specjalnie przedstawiłem cię jako Rebekę. - Powiedział łagodnie Smith.

Przy obiedzie matka Johna nie szczędziła kąśliwych uwag pod adresem przyszłej synowej. W końcu, gdy wyszła do kuchni, ruszył za nią.

-Dlaczego ją tak traktujesz? - Zapytał z wyraźnymi pretensjami.

-Kogo?

-Nie udawaj, przecież wiesz. Chodzi mi o Po... Rebekę.

-Ależ to szczera prawda. Ona zachowuje się jakby była dzikuską, mieszkającą w lasach.

-Przestań! Jaki masz cel w tym, żeby ją tak traktować?

-Jak?

-Bez przerwy ją poniżasz.

-Wcale nie, John. Co ty mówisz? Po prostu zwracam jej uwagę, musi się nauczyć zachowania wśród szlachty.

-Co ona takiego zrobiła, że tak ci podpadła?

-A widziałeś, jak ona siedzi, jak artykułuje wyrazy, słyszałeś jak zmienia szyk zdania?

-Wcale nie!

Rozpętała się awantura, trwająca ładnych kilka godzin.

Późnym popołudniem cała rodzina wybrała się na spacer po miasteczku.

-Twoja mama wciąż ma do mnie jakieś anse... - Powiedziała smutno Pocahontas, kiedy oddalili się nieco od reszty.

-Już taka jest, gdera i gdera, ale w końcu prędzej czy później przejdzie jej. Zobaczysz, że... - Urwał w pół zdania, gdyż jego siostrzeniec wskoczył mu na plecy.

-Zgadnijcie, kto od 1600 roku jest gubernatorem wyspy Jersey? - Zapytał chłopiec.

-Niech pomyślę... masz na myśli Waltera Raleigh'a? - Smith udawał, że się zastanawia.

-Jak zgadłeś? - Dzieciak był zaskoczony.

-Po prostu dobrze cię znam i wiem, co, a raczej, kto cię interesuje.

-Wiesz coś o nim?

-Mike, tyle razy ci mówiłem. Przez trzy lata był moim dowódcą.

-A co o nim wiesz? - Zapytała Pocahontas.

- Wiem w jakich bitwach brał udział, dlaczego został aresztowany?

-Oboje z Johnem go znamy...

-Ty, też z nim rozmawiałaś?

-Tak. Jest bardzo sympatycznym człowiekiem. Moim zdaniem został oskarżony niesłusznie.

Mike zamilkł na chwilę, nie bardzo wiedział co powiedzieć.

-Mieszkasz z wujkiem Johnem, prawda? - Zapytał znienacka.

-Tak. - Pocahontas nie była pewna, czy dobrze robi dając odpowiedź twierdzącą. Bała się, że mały zaraz zacznie wymyślać jakieś niestworzone historie.

-Macie dzieci?

-Jeszcze nie. - Pocahontas i Smith odparli równocześnie.

-Dość tych pytań! - Dobiegł ich z tyłu głos starszej siostry Johna, Kate.

-Ja tylko chciałem wiedzieć... - Mike miał taką minę jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać.

-Ty zawsze musisz o wszystko pytać. Kiedyś wszystkich tym zamęczysz.

-Daj spokój, nic złego nie zrobił. - Smith próbował załagodzić sytuację. - Przecież, ma prawo dowiadywać się o otaczający go świat.

-John, on naprawdę jest niemożliwy. Timothy jest rozsądniejszy.

-Przesadzasz. Tim, rzeczywiście nie zadaje tylu pytań, ale on ma przecież szesnaście lat. A poza tym...

-Tak, wiem co chcesz powiedzieć. Timothy ma naturę jak ja, a Mike jak Grant.

-Otóż to. Ale pamiętaj, że dzieli ich jeszcze różnica wieku.

Podczas kolacji rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Kapitan wstał od stołu i ruszył w stronę sporych rozmiarów foyer i otworzył drzwi.

Na progu stał dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna, starszy brat Johna, Adam wraz ze swoim synem, Matijasem.

Gdy weszli już do salonu, gdzie siedziała reszta rodziny, po serdecznym przywitaniu Adam, zaczął się tłumaczyć: - Przepraszamy za spóźnienie, małe kłopoty z powozem.

Później John zaprowadził Matijasa do swojej izby i podał mu arkusz pergaminu z wykreśloną siatką kartograficzną.

-Nadal lubisz rysować mapy?

-Tak sir.

-Co tak oficjalnie? Rozumiem, że przy osobach tak dbających o maniery i etykietę jak twoja babcia, to rzeczywiście używaj tego typu zwrotów, ale kiedy jesteśmy sami ...

-Dobrze. Przepraszam, tak dawno się nie widzieliśmy, myślałem, że teraz powinienem zwracać się do ciebie jak etykieta nakazuje.

-To prawda, ostatnio spotkaliśmy się pięć lat temu, ale układy między nami nie uległy zmianie. - Uśmiechnął się John. - No, teraz skup się na rysowaniu mapy. Jaka tym razem?

-Nowej Anglii?

-No, no, no powoli, nie mam takiego wielkiego pergaminu. Ten arkusz wystarczy ci do narysowania drogi z Jamestown do Werowocomoco.

-Do czego?

-Werowocomoco to Indiańska wioska jakieś 12 mil od Jamestown.

-Byłeś tam?

-Tak, nie opowiadałem ci o tym?

-Chyba nie bardzo pamiętam. - Kapitan zauważył ogromne zainteresowanie u chłopca, więc postanowił przypomnieć mu całą historię założenia Jamestown (z jego punktu widzenia).

Po pewnym czasie, gdy skończył swą opowieść, Mitijasowi zaczęły nasuwać się przeróżne pytania.

-Co teraz dzieje się z Pocahontas?

John siedział twarzą w stronę drwi i patrzył na stojącą na progu narzeczoną.

-Jest dokładnie za twoimi plecami.

Matijas obejrzał się za siebie i mało brakowało, żeby spadł z wrażenia z krzesła.

-Trudno mi w to uwierzyć!

-Ale to prawda. - Roześmiała się.

Nieopatrznie usłyszała tę rozmowę matka Johna.

-Johnie, schodź mi zaraz na dół!

-Co tym razem?

-Na dół!

-Możemy porozmawiać tutaj. - Zwrócił się teraz do bratanka. - Matijas, czy mógłbyś dokończyć kreślenie w swojej izbie? Musimy coś wyjaśnić tylko we trójkę. Rano sprawdzę twoje postępy.

Gdy tylko chłopak wyszedł, Margerite przystąpiła do ataku.

-Ja wiedziałam, że z tą twoją Rebeką jest coś nie tak Nic dziwnego w końcu to ta dzikuska. John, miałam nadzieję, że zapomniałeś już o ty idiotycznym romansie!

-Po pierwsze, Pocahontas nie jest dzikuską, po drugie, przestań tak wrzeszczeć, słychać cię chyba w całym domu. A po trzecie...

-A po trzecie jego romans ze mną nie był i nie jest głupi! - Zdenerwowana Pocahontas również zaczęła krzyczeć.

-Mogłeś chociaż nauczyć ją zachowania przy starszych osobach. Nawiasem mówiąc zaczynasz się do niej upodabniać

-Co tu się dzieje? Słychać was w piwnicy. - Do izby wszedł ojciec Johna.

-Albercie, pamiętasz jak ci mówiłam, że z tą narzeczoną naszego syna jest coś nie teges?

-Tak, no i co?

-Co?

-Przecież to ta Poca...kontas!

-Chciałaś powiedzieć Pocahontas. Doskonale, teraz będę miał pewność, że John będzie szczęśliwy. Pamiętam, jak czule ją zawsze wspominał.

-Czy wy wszyscy powariowaliście? - Margerite zaczęła czerwienieć ze złości. - Niech no tylko reszta rodziny się dowie!

-Daj spokój, mamo. Co złego widzisz w tym, że moja narzeczona pochodzi z plemienia Algonkinów? Przecież to tacy sami ludzie jak my.

-Jak to? Chcesz pokazywać się na ulicy z Indianką?

-Mam dość kłótni, pozwól, że się już położymy.

-Ale ta twoja Poca...hontas, śpi na poddaszu.

-Przecież tam nie ma nawet porządnego łóżka, jeśli koniecznie któreś z nas musi tam spać to niech to będę ja. - Oświadczył stanowczo John.

-Skoro jesteś tak wspaniałomyślny i koniecznie chcesz odstąpić jej swoje łóżko to śpij w gościnnym, na kanapie!

-Dobrze, tylko daj mi jeszcze chwilę z nią porozmawiać.

W końcu matka wyszła z pokoju jak niepyszna.

John podszedł do dziewczyny i dotknął dłonią jej policzka.

-Nie martw się. Jutro będzie już wszystko dobrze.

-Jesteś tego pewien, John?

-Tak. Tata jakoś spacyfikuje mamę.

-Co zrobi?

-Uspokoi. - Spojrzał jej teraz w oczy. - Co, nadal boisz się spać sama?

Skinęła głową w odpowiedzi.

-Mam tu zostać?

-A możesz?

-Jeśli tylko, tego chcesz.

-Chcę! - Od razu wrócił jej dobry humor.

Podszedł do wielkiej, pięknie rzeźbionej, starej komody i wyjął z niej dodatkową poduszkę.

-Pójdę przebrać i zaraz wracam. - Powiedział spokojnie Smith.

Gdy wrócił Pocahontas leżała już na łóżku, kiedy przysiadł na nim mocniej przywarła do ściany.

-Nie przesadzaj, nie musisz spać tak wtulona w kąt. Wystarczy mi jedna czwarta miejsca na łóżku.

Pocahontas obudziła się o siódmej. Obróciła się na bok i zobaczyła śpiącego przy niej Johna. Przytuliła się do niego.

-Dzień dobry. - Szepnął jej do ucha.

-Nie spałeś?

-Nie. Nie śpię od jakiejś godziny.

-Czemu mnie nie obudziłeś?

-Wczoraj bardzo się zdenerwowałaś i teraz musiałaś to odespać.

-I tak mogłeś mnie obudzić.

Smith w odpowiedzi tylko się roześmiał.

W chwilę później drzwi otworzyły się i do izby weszła matka Johna. Początkowo szukała czegoś w komodzie, dopiero po chwili zwróciła uwagę na syna i Pocahontas.

-Mój drogi, czy mógłbyś mi wyjaśnić co robicie w jednym łóżku? - Zapytała z wyraźną dysaprobatą.

-Odsypiamy wczorajsze awantury. - Odparł tym samym tonem.

-Chcesz, przez to powiedzieć, że byliście tu razem całą noc?

-Tak, mamo, właśnie tak.

-John, co się z tobą dzieje? Gdzie twoja... etyka?

-Jestem dorosły i wiem co robię, więc przestań mnie pouczać.

-Może prawnie jesteś dorosły, ale zachowujesz się nieodpowiedzialnie, jak siedemnastolatek.

-Sugerujesz coś? - Smith powoli tracił cierpliwość.

-Przepraszam, że się wtrącam, ale to chyba nie najlepszy moment na takie wypominanie.- Delikatnie zasugerowała Pocahontas. - A jeśli to nie może poczekać, to pozwólcie, że pójdę się przebrać.

-Masz rację. Co dopiero się obudziliśmy, a już rozpętała się kolejna sprzeczka. - Smith uśmiechnął się radośnie do narzeczonej. Był jej wdzięczny za to, że przerwała te uszczypliwe uwagi matki.

Dziewczyna wyszła do łazienki.

Kiedy wróciła kapitan był już gotowy do wyjścia i siedział przy biurku, pod oknem i przeglądał swoje stare notatki. Podeszła do niego i położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu, Smith wstał i delikatnie ją przytulił.

-Wybacz mi, John. To przeze mnie masz ciągłe wymówki.

-To nie twoja wina. Widzisz, moja matka taka już jest, zawsze robiłem coś nie po jej myśli. Zdążyłem do tego przywyknąć. - Smith zrobił poważną minę. - Niech to szlag, gdyby nie to, że na obiedzie będą moi dziadkowie, spakowalibyśmy rzeczy i wrócili do domu. A tak musimy zostać tu przynajmniej do jutra.

-Mnie to nie wadzi. Jak dla mnie możemy tu zostać nawet do poniedziałku, jak planowaliśmy.

-Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby moja matka tak cię upokarzała.

Już byli w połowie schodów, gdy usłyszeli za plecami głos Kate.

-Oho, kolejne wymówki nadchodzą... - Mruknął Smith.

-Piękne nowości braciszku, gratulacje.

-O co ci chodzi?

-O to, co słyszałam. Że twoja narzeczona to ta Indianka, którą poznałeś w Wirginii jedenaście lat temu. Że "schowałeś" swoją etykę w buty.

-Coś jeszcze? - John miał już dosyć.

-Tak. Choćby to, że przez cały czas ukrywałeś, że twoja przyszła żona nie jest Angielką.

-Przecież nie powiedziałem, że nią jest, ani że nie jest. Gwoli ścisłości, rzeczywiście ma na imię Rebeka.

-Ale nie powiedziałeś także, że jest Indianką!

-Masz jakieś anse, Kate? - Pocahontas i John obrócili się na pięcie i wyszli do ogrodu, gdzie czekała reszta rodziny.

-John, muszę iść na zakupy do miasteczka, pójdziecie ze mną? - Jane zapytała, kiedy zostali sami.

-Ja bardzo chętnie, a ty Pocahontas?

-Z miłą chęcią. - Odparła dziewczyna.

-Pocahontas? - Jane miała pewne problemy z wymówieniem tego imienia.

-To ty nie wiesz czemu wczoraj wieczorem rozpętała się awantura?

-Nie. Wiesz jak mocno śpię, choćby armata wybuchła mi przy uchu i tak się nie obudzę.

-Rzeczywiście śpisz jak zabita. Poszło nam właśnie o to, że żenię się z Pocahontas.

-Zaraz, zaraz, już kiedyś słyszałam to imię...

-Masz rację. Z pewnością nie jeden raz. - Smith uśmiechnął się znacząco.

-John, jak ci się to udało? - Siostra od razu zrozumiała o co chodziło bratu.

-To długa historia. Opowiemy ci po drodze.

-To niesamowite! - Jane prawie krzyknęła z zaskoczenia.

-Fakt, ale taka jest prawda. - John, zrobił trochę smutniejszą minę. - Teraz już wiesz wszystko. Tylko niech to zostanie między nami.

-Oczywiście. Pomyśl co by było, gdyby mama się dowiedziała.

-Nawet mi nie mów.

-Przepraszam, ale teraz muszę się skupić nad tym co mam kupić.

-Nie ma sprawy. Poradzisz sobie? Chciałbym pokazać coś Pocahontas.

-Jasne. Umówmy się za godzinę przy tej fontannie. - Wskazała środek placu.

-Dobrze, tylko nie szastaj zbytnio pieniędzmi.

Chciała zaoponować, ale narzeczeni poszli jedną z wąskich uliczek.

Po chwili dotarli do małego antykwariatu, połączonego z Desą, kończącego ślepą uliczkę.

-Jak byłem mały, uwielbiałem przychodzić do tego sklepu, żeby obejrzeć i nie rzadko kupić jakąś starą książkę. Rozejrzyj się, na pewno znajdziesz coś co ci się spodoba.

-Ale, John..., wiesz, że mam słabość do antyków i...

-Wiem, wiem jest ryzyko, że wrócimy do Londynu z trzykrotnie większą ilością bagażu. - Roześmiał się Smith. Odwrócił się i zaczął przeglądać półki pełne starych ksiąg.

Po jakimś kwadransie kapitan znalazł to czego szukał.

Podszedł do Pocahontas.

-Wyszukałaś coś ciekawego?

-Tak, tę szkatułkę i ozdobny świecznik. A ty?

-Ja, biorę ten stary zbiór map i książkę, którą obiecałem Maitjasowi, mam też coś bardzo osobliwego i rzadkiego "O Teorii Politycznej".

-Jak to jest, nigdy nie umiem się zdecydować.

-Pocahontas, po prostu weźmiemy i to, i to.

-Nie mam mowy, John. Nie mam zamiaru cię naciągać-.

Smith nic już nie powiedział, tylko wziął od niej szkatułkę i świecznik i kazał je zapakować.

Przy wyjściu ze sklepu stał niewielki zegar słoneczny, wskazywał jedenastą trzydzieści.

No, mamy jeszcze jakiś kwadrans. Chyba powoli ruszymy w stronę rynku. - Obejrzał się za siebie, Pocahontas przystanęła. - Coś się stało? - Zaniepokoił się.

-W zasadzie nic, ale ... czy moglibyśmy jeszcze porozmawiać-? Chodzi o twoją mamę.

-Nie martw się, przejdzie jej. Albo prędzej przekonam, że właśnie to co ona robi jest jak to mówi „nie na miejscu"

-Tak, wybacz, że to mówię ale ona jest nieprzekonywalna i jeszcze bardziej uparta niż ja. - Dziewczyna miała dość- posępną minę.

-Masz rację, ale nie zatruwajmy się tym. No już rozchmurz się. - Splótł swoje palce, z palcami Pocahontas. - Jest taki piękny dzień, dajmy sobie spokój z tymi ponurymi myślami.

Wreszcie poszli w stronę targu. Dotarli tam w jakieś dziesięć minut. Kapitan od razu spostrzegł siostrę. Podeszli do niej.

-Daj mi te torby, wątpię, żeby to było lekkie.

-John, ale mnie przestraszyłeś. - Jane aż podskoczyła.

-Wybacz, to było nie umyślnie.

-Robisz tak odkąd pamiętam. Jesteś okropny. - Droczyła się z nim dla zabawy.

-No już dobrze więcej tego nie zrobię. Słowo. - Podjął żart Smith. - A jak tam zakupy? Sądząc po wadze tych pakunków, wyjątkowo dobrze, mam rację?

-Tak, mam wszystko co potrzebne.

W chwilę później minęli stoisko ze złotymi kaczanami kukurydzy.

-Nie sądziłem, że można tu kupić succotash.

-Słucham?

-Wiem, ciągle wplatam jakieś algonkińskie słowa. Mam na myśli kukurydzę.

W drodze powrotnej Smith opowiedział siostrze o kronice, którą kupił.

-W życiu nie zgadniesz kto ją napisał.

-Wiesz, że zagadki to nie jest moja mocna strona.

-Fakt, ale mogę ci podpowiedzieć-, że wszyscy troje go znamy.

-Mogę jeszcze dodać, iż to ktoś z rodziny. - Rzuciła Pocahontas.

-Mówicie GO więc musi byćmężczyzną. No chyba nie ty, John? - Wnioskowała Jane.

-No, nie ja. On jest teraz u nas w domu, choć nie mieszka tutaj.

-ADAM?

-Mhm. - Pocahontas i Smith mruknęli równocześnie, co niezmiernie rozbawiło Jane.

-Nie wierzę. Pokażcie mi tę książkę!

Wracali przez mały park, więc usiedli na moment, na ławce. John wyjął z torby, którą miał na ramieniu dość grubą księgę i podał siostrze.

-Jesteście pewni, że to chodzi o naszego Adama? - Jane ciągle niedowierzała.

-Jak tego, że tu siedzimy. Z resztą spójrz na notę o autorze.

-Nie sądziłam, że dał to do wydania.

-Ja także.

Droga z rynku do domu zajęła im pół godziny. Przez cały czas nie przestawali ze sobą rozmawiać i dowcipkować.

Wczesne popołudnie minęło bez wszelkich docinków ze strony Margerite. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, iż czuła respekt prze teściami. Jak ręką odjął minęła jej wieczna i nie rzadko bezsensowna paplanina. Widać było jej speszenie. Johnowi bardzi chciało się śmiać gdy widział jak matka siedzi cicho tylko i wyłącznie za sprawą obecności tych przesympatycznych staruszków. Dziadek był już całkiem siwy, z sumiastym wąsem i bródką w stylu hiszpańskim. Wyglądał na srogiego, ale był bardzo łagodny i sympatyczny. Nie uchodził za wysokiego, lecz nie był też niski, widać było do kogo jest podobny John. Babcia idealnie pasowała do swojego męża. tak samo srebrne włosy, ten sam ciepły sposób bycia ... ależ sie oni dobrali. Wyglądali na idealną parę. Czemu Margerite sie ich boi, to wiedziała chyba tylko ona sama.

Czas mijał szybko, ledwo przyjechali, nadszedł wieczór. Jak zwykle wszyscy poszli na spacer.

Po powrocie dziadkowie odwołali kapitana na stronę.

- Johnie, czy możemy porozmawiać? - Zapytał dziadek.

- Oczywiście, że tak.

- Jak poznałeś swoją narzeczoną? Od jedenastu lat nie wspominałeś ani słowem, że kogoś poznałeś. Z kąd ona jest? Sądząc po imieniu musi być Angielką, a akcent ma zupełnie inny. Nigdzie, w całej Brytanii nie użwywa się takiego.

- No cóż, dziadku. Nie mówiłem wam o nikim nowym, bo go nie ma. Prawdą jest, iż nie używałem jej imienia już bardzo długo, ze względu na specyficzną sytuację. Tyle tylko, że wtedy nie maiła jeszcze angielskiego imienia. Pamiętacie tę dziewczynę ze szkicu w moim pokoju? To właśnie jest Pocahontas. Pochodzi z Virginii i stąd ten melodyjny akcent. - John był trochę niepewny ich reakcji.

- To wspaniale. Widzę, że wasza miłość przeszła pomyślnie próbę czasu. Dobry znak. - wzruszyła się babcia.

- Chcemy wam obojgu opowiedzieć pewną historię. Mógłbyś poprosić tuataj Rebekę?

Tymczasem w jednej z izb, na górze Pocahontas i Jane rozmawiały w najlepsze.

- I na prawdę zasłoniłas go samą sobą? Nigdy nie słyszałam, o czymś podobnym. Już rozumiem czemu John tak za tobą tęsknił. Przypuszczał, że już się nie spotkacie. A tu, patrz zwykły przypadek.

- To nic takego, gdybyś była na moim miejscu też byś to zrobiła. Co do przypadku, uważam, iż to przeznaczenie nami pokierowało. - Westchnęła smutno. - Szkoda, że po tak długim czasie i tylu przejściach.

- Znasz to przysłowie lepiej późno niż wcale? Ciesz się teraźniejszością, a nie rozpamiętuj przeszłości, przecież jesteście razem.

- Jakbym słyszała Johna ...

Miała jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale wszedł do nich Smith.

- Tak sądziłem ... - Powiedział ze śmiechem. - Od spotkania wczoraj rano jesteście nierozłączne. Wybaczcie, przerwę w, nie wątpię, ważnej konwersacji, ale dziadkowie chcą widzieć nas oboje. Chodź, Pocahontas.

Opowieść dziadków była ich historią. Powiedzieli narzeczonym o perypetiach jakie musili przejść aby być razem. Kiedy tego słuchali, uświadomili sobie jak bardzo wydarzenia lubią się powtarzać. Z Pocahontas i Johnem było podobnie. Tyle musieli przezwyciężyć, i teraz zaczynają wspólne życie. teraz dopiero w pełni zrozumieli, jak ważna jest dla nich ta miłość.

Jestem przekonany, że będziecie dbali o wasze uczucie. Nie zatraćcie go. Mam nadzieję, że to wam ułatwi zadanie. - Babcia podała wnukowi małe, aksamitne pudełko. - To nasze obrączki. Chcemy abyście teraz wy je nosili. Co prawda są jedynie symbolem małżeństwa, ale nie żadko umacniają związek.

Dziękujemy. Zawsze będziemy pamiętać wasze słowa. - John nie starał się nawet ukryć swego wzruszenia.

Nadszedł dzień wyjazdu. Tuż przed odjazdem, przed domem zgromadziła się cała rodzina. Pocahontas jeszcze rozmawiała z Jane, John pakował ostatnie walizki do powozu i wrócił do swojej familii.

No, na nas już czas. Jeśli chcemy dojechać do zajazdu przed nocą, to musimy ruszać.

Do zobaczenia na waszym ślubie! - Zawołał Adam i również wruszył w drogę powrotną do domu.

Twoja rodzina jest bardzo sympatyczna, nie wiem czego się tak obawiałam. - Powiedziała Pocahontas do Johna, gdy byli już na przedmieściach Willoughby.

Mówiłem ci, nie ma powodów do obaw. Wszystko w porządku. Ale muszę cię przeprosić za moją matkę. Nikt nie zasługuje na takie traktowanie.

Daj spokój. Ona ma rację. Nie potrafię poprawnie mówić, wiecznie mylę szyk zdania. Wiesz, że algonkiński ma inną kolejność słów. To chyba z tąd te problemy.

John, wiesz co mi powiedział na pożegnanie twój ojciec? Absolutnie zabronił zwracać się do niego per pan, tylko "tato".

Wiem. Słyszałem to. Bardzo mnie to ucieszyło.

O tak. To było bardzo ważne. Pocahontas zrozumiała, że znalazła rodzinę w Anglii, i nie jest nią jedynie John, ale także jego dziadkowie, ojciec i rodzeństwo, o Margerite ciężko było jej cokolwiek powiedzieć, ale nie miała do niej żalu. Szybko wszystko dobrze się ułoży.

Z tą myślą zasnęła zawinięta w koc, tuż obok Johna. I tak będzie już zawsze.

ROZDZIAŁ VIII 

_26 Maja 1618 roku, Londyn_

- Oto cały urok przeprowadzek. Nigdy nie weźmie się wszystkiego co konieczne. - Gderał Smith wyciągając z paczki wszystkie rzeczy. - Miałem nadzieję, że to już wszystko, ale zapomniałem kilku pudeł. A bez nich nie skończę tej mapy dla króla.

- John, to jedź po nie, a ja skończę to wszystko rozpakowywać.

- Masz rację tak będzie najwygodniej. - Wstał z podłogi i wyszedł z pokoju. - Będę za jakieś półtorej godziny! - Usłyszała jeszcze jego wołanie, i trzaśnięcie drzwiami.

- No tak, nie zapytałam gdzie co dać. - Pocahontas mruknęła do siebie. - No nic książki odłożę na tę półkę. Może akurat John tak właśnie chciał.

Tymczasem Smith szedł ulicami Londynu do swojej pracowni. Ze względu na dzień targowy powóz nie mógł wjechać do miasta. Nagle spostrzegł znajomą postać.

- Dzień dobry, pani Jenkins. - Zagadnął starszą i drobną kobietę.

- O, pan Smith, dzień dobry.

- Wybiera się gdzieś pani? - Zapytał spoglądając na dużych rozmiarów walizkę. - Szukam nowej pracy. John Rolfe postanowił wrócić do domu rodziny w Hecham, w Norfolk 13.

- No to już ją pani znalazła. - Roześmiał się John. - Proszę dać mi ten bagaż.

- Jest tylko mały problem jest ze mną Uttamatomakkin.

- To nie jest problem. W trójkę pojedziemy do mnie.

Pani Jenkins wsiadła do powozu, a Algonkin jak zwykle nie miał zamiaru iść w ślady staruszki.

- Utti masz zamiar biec całą drogę? - Zdziwił się Smith. Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Indianin zwyczajnie ruszył truchtem za powozem.

Kiedy dotarli do domu, kapitan otworzył drzwi i wniósł walizki do środka.

- Proszę. - przytrzymał jej drzwi. - Na moment przeproszę. Zaraz wracam. - Wyszedł na górę i zawołał Pocahontas. - Mogłabyś zejść na dół? Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę.

Kiedy dziewczyna była w połowie schodów dostrzegła stojąca w foyer drobną osóbkę ubraną, jak zwykle, na różowo. A także Wielkiego Algonkina. Podbiegła do nich.

- Pani Jenkins! Uttamatomakkin! Jakim cudem, się tu znaleźliście?

- To zasługa pana Smitha. Ale co ty tu robisz? - Uśmiechnęła się kobieta.

- Cóż, John i ja pobieramy się. - Pocahontas zauważyła zdziwioną minę pani Jenkins. - Wiem, miałam być z Rolfe'em, ale wynikły pewne problemy. To bardzo długa historia.

- Wybaczcie, że przerywam, ale jeszcze raz muszę jechać do Londynu. Niedługo wrócę. - Stanął bliżej Pocahontas. - Przygotuj dla nich te pokoje obok naszego, są najwygodniejsze.

- Dobrze, John.

- Wróciłem! - Zawołał kapitan zamykając za sobą drzwi. Zaniósł skrzynię do małego pokoiku na dole. Potem poszedł do kuchni. - A tu jesteście. Jak tam, zadomowiła się już pani?

- Tak, dziękuję.

- Niezmiernie mnie to cieszy. Czy mógłbym poprosić panią na moment?

- Oczywiście.

Przeszli do małej pracowni Smitha. Usiedli przy biurku.

- Chciał bym wiedzieć na jakich zasadach pracowała pani u Rolfe'a.

- Robiłam to ca każda pomoc domowa. Naprawdę nie jestem wymagająca. Starczy mi dach nad głową i kilka pensów.

Później oficjalna rozmowa przerodziła się w spontaniczną pogawędkę. Smith żartował z nią, pani Jenkins również. Po chwili dołączyli do nich Pocahontas i Utti. Siedzieli tak prawie pół dnia.

Popołudnie było jeszcze sympatyczniejsze niż ranek. Pocahontas nie mogła uwierzyć, w to co się stało.

Pod wieczór John musiał rozpakować pergaminy i resztę akcesoriów kartograficznych, aby skończyć pracę.

Kiedy John wyszedł Pocahontas opowiedziała jak to się stało, że teraz są razem. Pani Jenkins była zaskoczona słowami dziewczyny.

- Jak to? Przecież on zawsze był taki dobry. Co mogło mu się stać?

- Ja także się nad tym zastanawiam. Ale wiem jedno, moje miejsce jest tutaj, a nie w Wirginii. Teraz jestem tego absolutnie pewna.

Tak to było najważniejsze. Jej domem, PRAWDZIWYM domem stała się Anglia. Utwierdził ją w tym John Smith, jej narzeczony.

**ROZDZIAŁ IX**

_1 Czerwca 1618 roku, Londyn_

Smith nie spał już od godziny, leżał no macie i patrzył na śpiącą na łóżku obok Pocahontas.

W końcu podszedł do kona i otworzył je na oścież. Było jeszcze przed świtem, ale jak na te porę roku, bardzo ciepło.

Pocahontas poruszyła się na łóżku. Przysiadł na skraju posłania.

- Przepraszam nie chciałem cię obudzić.

- Nic się nie stało. I tak chciałam wcześniej wstać.

- Zaśnij jeszcze. Dopiero zaczyna świtać.

- Ale...

Nie dokończyła, gdyż ktoś zapukał (a właściwie załomotał) do drzwi. Kapitan wstał z kwaśną miną i popatrzył na Pocahontas.

- Kogo tam diabli niosą? Dobra, zobaczę kto, to. Uchylił drzwi.

- Mamo, co...?

- Wyjechaliśmy wczoraj wieczorem, bo muszę jeszcze z tobą poważnie porozmawiać. W cztery oczy! - Na ostatnie słowa Margerite położyła szczególny nacisk.

- O tej porze? W tej chwili wstałem. Czy to nie może zaczekać?

- NIE!

- Dobrze chodź na dół, porozmawiamy w salonie. - John cofnął się w głąb izby i narzucając szlafrok popatrzył na Pocahontas i mruknął co po algonkińsku co miało znaczyć "niczym się nie przejmuj".

Gdy wyszedł na korytarz matka, zaraz zaczęła długą i nieprzyjemną rozmowę.

- John, czy dobrze przemyślałeś tę decyzję?

- Jaką?

- Tą o twoim ślubie.

- Mamo, całe lata suszyłaś mi głowę, żebym się "ustatkował", a teraz kiedy się żenię masz ciągłe pretensje.

- Chciałam, żebyś wziął za żonę pannę O'Brain lub Simmons.

- One są dla mnie jak siostry. Fakt znamy się od dzieciństwa, ale to nie wystarczy. Jedynie na prawdziwej miłości da się zbudować rodzinę.

- I ta Pocahontas niby ma być tą miłością?

- Tak.

- Uważaj, bo ci uwierzę. - Roześmiała się ironicznie Margerite. - Jak można pokochać Indiankę?

- A czym ona różni się od innych, kolorem skóry?

- Ale, John zrozum, ta dziewczyna pochodzi z dzikich lasów.

- Jakbym słyszał Ratcliffe'a.

- Widzisz, nawet on tak uważa. Powinien być dla ciebie wzorem do naśladowania.

Kapitan zaklął co mogła wywnioskować tylko po tonie jakim to powiedział, gdyż użył innego języka.

- To znaczy, że mam mordować niewinnych ludzi?

- Nie. O czym ty mówisz?

- Już zapomniałaś dlaczego nie zostałem w Wirginii?

Margerite jeszcze próbowała zaoponować, ale Smith poszedł już do kuchni.

Pocahontas właśnie zeszła na dół, i zobaczyła zdenerwowanego narzeczonego stojącego przy oknie, patrzącego niewidzącym wzrokiem na ogród.

- John...?

- Dobrze, że jesteś. Nie mam już cierpliwości. Możesz iść ze mną i porozmawiać z wiesz kim?

- Jeśli to cię uspokoi.

Opowiedzieli wszystko: jak się poznali, o przeciwnościach losu, a także w jaki sposób Pocahontas uratowała Johnowi życie.

No i co? Teraz zmienisz zdanie? – Zapytał kapitan.

Margerite milczała. Czyżby to trafiło jej do słuchu?

Przy śniadaniu Margerite milczała, ale wciąż mierzyła wzrokiem to syna, to Pocahontas.

W pewnym momencie Miko usiadł obok krzesła Johna i bacznie obserwował jego ruchy.

- Dobrze, dobrze wiem o co ci chodzi. - Roześmiał się Smith. Wstał, podszedł do jednej z szafek i wyjął zeń dwa marynarskie suchary i podał je zwierzakowi.

- John, a co to takiego? - wskazała na szopa.

- To jest Miko. - Uśmiechnął się kapitan.

Teraz do kuchni wpadł rozszczekany Percy, a za nim nieustannie piszczący Flit. Koliber przysiadł na oparciu krzesła Pocahontas, a psiak nieufnie czekał z boku.

- Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że cały ten zwierzyniec trzymacie w domu? - Pani Smith była jak zwykle sceptycznie nastawiona do sytuacji.

- Oni nie są zbyt kłopotliwi. - Uśmiechnęła się Pocahontas.

- To prawda, są przesympatyczni. - Dodała Pani Jenkins. - Może zaparzyć herbatę?

- Bardzo chętnie. - Pocahontas była zadowolona, że Margerite została choć na moment uciszona.

- Chętnie bym jeszcze posiedział, ale muszę się szybko przebrać i jechać do winnicy. A, Pocahontas poproś Uttiego, żeby zaczął rozkładać stoły, jak wrócę to mu pomogę.- Wychodząc kapitan zderzył się z Uttamatomakkin'em, mającym prawie sześć stóp wzrostu Algonkinem.

- Właśnie o tobie mówimy. Mam prośbę, rozłożysz stoły w ogrodzie?

Wojownik tylko cicho mruknął i poszedł do ogrodu.

Godzinę później Smith wrócił obładowany skrzyniami z butelkami wina.

- Utti, przepraszam, że cały czas do czegoś cię zaganiam, ale wziąłbyś ode mnie te paczki?

Algonkin wziął ładunek jedną ręką. Smith patrzył z podziwem na wojownika niosącego ciężkie skrzynie, jakby ważyły tyle co nic.

- Jestem! - John rozejrzał się po kuchni, przez drugie drzwi mógł zobaczyć też salon. - Gdzie Pocahontas?

- Poszła do siebie. - Lakoniczna odpowiedź zdziwiła go. Margerite, która zawsze miała słowotok, nagle zaczęła mówić krótko?

Pobiegł na górę. wszedł do sypialni i zobaczył Pocahontas siedzącą na łóżku, z Miko na kolanach. Widział po niej, że nie jest w szampańskim humorze.

- Wróciłem. - Powiedział wesoło, ale zaraz zrzedła mu mina. - Co się stało? Mama znowu zaczęła?

- Nie...Nic takiego.

- Przecież widzę. W czym problem?

Dziewczyna nie wytrzymała delikatnie odsunęła od siebie szopa, wstała i podała w ramiona Johna.

- Nie chcę, żebyś miał prze ze mnie jakieś kłopoty.

- Jakie kłopoty?

- Jestem dla ciebie tylko kłopotem.

Słodkim kłopotem. Pomyślał, a głośno powiedział: - Niech zgadnę to było coś w stylu "Daj mu spokój, on ma swoje problemy"?

- Skąd wiesz?

- Znam ją aż za dobrze. Nie przejmuj się tym. Wiesz dobrze, że będziemy razem pomimo sprzeciwów całego świata.

W tej chwili usłyszeli pukanie do wejściowych drzwi.

- Pocahontas, pokaż, że tego typu uwagi spływają po tobie jak woda po gęsi. Zejdźmy na dół i zobaczmy kogo tam przywiało.

Gdy weszli do foyer przywitali się z większością rodziny.

John kończył już ustawiać stoły, a Utti nosił krzesła, kiedy nagle minęła ich szara kreska, a za nią pędził Mike.

- Hola, hola! Wolniej, uważaj. - Kapitan złapał siostrzeńca za ramię.

- Ale, ale... Miko wziął moją kurtkę, a nie może się zbrudzić!

- Dobrze, podaj mi tylko te obrusy, proszę i możesz go dalej gonić.

Chłopiec podał wujkowi, o co go prosił i pomknął za szopem.

- Tylko, uważaj, bo nocą padało i trawa jest bardzo śliska.

Ale, tego Mike już nie usłyszał. Zniknął za domem. Smith widział zaskoczoną minę Uttamatomakkin'a.

- Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć. Ale on już taki jest, długo nie usiedzi na jednym miejscu.

Indianin tylko się roześmiał i z powrotem zaczął dostawiać krzesła.

- Synku, co robisz? - Margerite była w świetnym nastroju.

- Jak widać na załączonym obrazku, układam obrusy na stołach. - Odparł dość oschle.

- Jesteś zły?

- Nie.. tylko zdenerwowany. - Odparł z ironią. - Oczywiście, że jestem.

- O co?

Smith milczał.

- No chyba, nie chodzi o to co powiedziałam rano?

- Nie tylko o to. A już w szczególności, to co zrobiłaś kiedy mnie nie było.

Margerite popatrzyła, na Johna z nieukrywanym zdziwieniem.

- To znaczy? - Zapytała niewinnie.

- Dlaczego? Czym sobie zasłużyła na takie traktowanie? Nie rozumiem.

- John, ja po prostu chcę twojego szczęścia.

- Więc przestań, tak odnosić się do Pocahontas.

- Ale, one jest Indianką!

Smith chciał odparować, ale podeszła do nich Pani Jenkins.

- Sir, mamy mały problem... chyba zabraknie nakryć.

- A, sprawdzała pani na strychu? Tam powinny być ze dwa komplety. A, i jeszcze coś. Wolałbym, żeby mówiła mi pani po imieniu.

- Jak to, tak? – Starsza pani, aż się zarumieniła.

- Zwyczajnie, chciałbym, żeby traktowała mnie pani bardziej bezpośrednio.

- No, dobrze. Z miłą chęcią.

Kapitan uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

Pani Jenkins wróciła z powrotem do budynku.

- Czyś ty zwariował? Zwykła służąca ma mówić ci po imieniu, nie wierzę! - Wrzasnęła Margerite. - Jedyną osobą JEJ pokroju, zasługującą na szacunek jest pokojówka rodziny Rolfe'ów.

Smith parsknął śmiechem.

- Przepraszam, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Przecież to jest ta sama osoba.

Co?

- Długo by mówić. Kiedyś ci ...

Smith nie zdążył już odpowiedzieć, bo Margerite podbiegła do furtki przy, której stała Ann, stryjenka Johna. Odetchnął z ulgą.

- John, zobaczyłam przez okno twoje zdenerwowanie. Stało się coś?

- Nie, nic, to co zawsze. - Uśmiechnął się smutno i przygarnął ją do siebie.

Oparła głowę na jego ramieniu.

- Jeśli o mnie chodzi, to nie martw się, John. Już zdążyłam się przyzwyczaić.

- Szybko, drugie spotkanie i już jest ci to obojętne.

- Cóż, ktoś bardzo przekonujący nauczył mnie tego.. - Lekko musnęła ustami jego policzek.

- Johnny, jak dobrze wiedzieć, że nareszcie się ustatkujesz. - Ciotka podeszła do nich.

- Tak ja także. Jestem w siódmym niebie.

Ann spojrzała na Pocahontas.

- Jak rozumiem to jest twoja wybranka? Zawsze wiedziałam, że masz oko. - Rozpromieniła się. - Miło cię poznać Rebeko.

- Ann... - Matka Johna chciała już coś dodać, ale dziewczyna ją uprzedziła.

- Tak naprawdę to nazywam się Pocahontas.

Ciotce aż rozbłysły oczy.

- Johnny, to prawda?

Kapitan skinął głową.

- To najlepsza wiadomość jaką słyszałam od czasu, gdy dowiedziałam się o waszym ślubie.

Margerite oniemiała. Ruszyli w stronę wejścia zostawiając kobietę na pastwę własnych myśli. Smith doszedł do progu i zawrócił. Podszedł do matki.

- Mam pytanie: Co właściwie masz do Indian? - Zapytał spokojnie.

- Przecież oni są... niecywilizowani.

- Co to twoim zdaniem oznacza?

- No..

- Nie są tacy jak ty?

- Tak. Oni nie mają za pensa 14 ogłady.

- Nie wydaje mi się. Najlepszym tego przykładem jest Pocahontas.

- Przecież ona nawet nie umie zachować odpowiedniego szyku zdania.

- A próbowałaś kiedyś powiedzieć coś w jej języku? Spróbuj powtórzyć chociaż la-tee-nah albo nay-hat-nah 15

- Co?

- To znaczy dziękuję i jestem przyjacielem.

- Jak sądzę ty perfekcyjnie opanowałeś ten bełkot.

To tylko inny język. Przyznaję, że zajęło mi to trochę czasu, ale teraz wiem, iż ona rozumie mnie w stu procentach. I jeszcze jedno, nie nazywaj tego bełkotem, to mowa Algonkinów. - Odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł.

O jedenastej zaczął się prawdziwy zamęt. Pani Jenkins pomagała Pocahontas, John również się przebierał. Reszta rodziny powoli zbierała się do wyjścia. Pocahontas podeszła do Smitha.

- John, mam dylemat, nie wiem czy założyć ten naszyjnik od ciebie, czy uszanować wolę mamy i wybrać ten niebieski.

- Ten niebieski. Wiem jaki jest dla ciebie ważny.

- Ale obiecałam ci, że...

- Oj tam, weź ten. - Założył jej naszyjnik mamy Pocahontas.

Dziewczyna pobiegła z powrotem do izby.

W końcu o wpół do dwunastej dotarli do kościoła Wszystkich Świętych z Barking 16. A w samo południe Pocahontas i John wzięli ślub.

_**KONIEC**_

50

50


End file.
